Spare Time
by rylanwaterbender
Summary: What do the Guardians do when they are not protecting the childern of the world? They share different adventures that warm your heart and make you laugh cry, or throw watermelons at the wall. Don' t believe? Read on to find out! BunnyxOC JamiexPippa, Jackx OC (sorry fangirls!) ToothxOC.
1. Why the Snow Cones?

_**Yeah… so my first 'Rise of the Guardians' story. Did I tell you I am starting to OBSESS over it? I don't know why, honestly. Lucky to you fan girls, I am not making a girl for Jack Frost… Maybe. MWAHAHAHA!**_

_**JOKING! Let's get this story STARTED!**_

Ch. 1: Why the Snow Cones?

**NORTH POLE, 23:08 **_**(I thought this would be good effect)**_

"Ooh, Coffee!" Tooth chimed as she and Sandman flew over to their Aussie bunny friend.

E. Aster Bunnymund (the Easter Bunny, known as the Kangaroo to Jack) picked up his latté and took a sip. His ears slightly perked up as he sipped the creamy, hot drink. "Hmm. Not bad, mate."

The yeti at the coffee counter nodded. Behind the yeti, little Elves were dancing around and tying the teeny little Tooth fairy's assistances to the reindeer's horns with multicolored Christmas lights.

Jack and North came in through the elevator, holding-

"Snow cones?" Bunnymund threw his arms in the air, after putting his latte on the table first. "Why? We are in the middle of the North Pole! It's….. how many degrees, Sandy?"

Sandy formed a glittering golden thermometer made of dreamsand. It said 72 degrees.

The Bunny slapped his furry forehead. "Outside, mate. Please."

Sandy looked at the thermometer and nodded. With a wave of his hands, the temperature changed to-

"-24 degrees outside, and you bring _snow cones? _I would expect that from Jacky here-" Bunnymund glared at Jack, who was innocently slurping a raspberry snow cone, then looked at North- "But, you, North?"

North was licking a watermelon- flavored snow cone happily. "_Da," _He said in his thick Russian accent, "But I couldn't resist."

"We got some for yo-ou!" Jack said in his best sing-song voice. He held up three more. "A grape to you-" he handed on to Tooth, who smiled and gladly accepted it- "A lemon for you, Sandy-" Sandman flew over and nodded to show his thanks- "And to you, Easter Kangaroo." Jack held up a green apple flavored cone.

Bunnymund looked at the cone and glared at the white haired spirit. "You didn't put anything bad in it, mate?"

Jack shook his head vigorously. "Nope."

The Bunny cocked an eyebrow. _**(Creepy that he does have 'em, mate!) **_ "Any poison?"

"Na-uh."

"Bugs?"

"No."

"Laxative?"

"Nada."

"Ink?"

"Ink's black, isn't it?"

"Some." Bunnymund snatched it from Jack's pale hands and sniffed the cone. Then he slurped it.

_**Yeah….. short, right? Oh, well. I like doing what I do. I was BORED!**_

_**Okay, done.**_


	2. Surf's Up

_**Hi. Ya want more? I'VE GOT MORE! In this chapter, the Guardians are bored, so Bunnymund takes them to the Land Down Under… both LITTERALLY and metaphorically….**_

Ch.2: SURF'S UP!

**8:42 a.m**

Jack's feet were facing towards the ceiling instead of staying on the ground. Why, you ask?

He was bored.

The Spirit of Fun, of fun times and snowball fights, was- impossible to believe- bored!

Tooth came in with her little assistants fluttering behind her, untangling the Christmas lights from their feet. "Hey, Jack Frost," Tooth asked, "Why is your world _upside down?"_

Tooth and her fairy friends giggled at the pun. Jack moaned and flipped over- where his world was right-side up. He stared at Tooth with his ice blue eyes and said three words that made Tooth gasp:

"I….. am… BORED!"

North came in and checked his _Things to Do _list. "Hate to say this, Jack, but you've done every single thing on this list- some twice."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**Or, try to hear it. One N, fifteen O`s.**_

Jack threw his hands in the air- and flopped face first onto the couch. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" He cried form the couch.

Sandy and Bunnymund came in. Sandy helped the befallen Jack up, and Bunnymund grinned. "Looks like we do what _I _suggest now, mate."

All Guardians glanced at Bunnymund. "I almost hate the sound of that," muttered North.

**MUCH LATER, AFTER JUMPING THROUGH A PORTAL THEN THROUGH ONE OFTHE BUNNY'S TUNNELS…**

"REALLY?" Jack looked around the beautiful land of Warren, the Bunny's home beneath Australia. "Why are we here?"

"Because I won 'rock, paper, scissors'," Bunnymund scoffed. "Nah, it was my turn to choose what to do."

"He's right," Tooth chimed and put down her shiny purple and pink suitcases and sighed, drinking in the landscape with her big, purple eyes. "Wow. Warren hasn't changed a bit, Bunnymund."

"I know," Bunnymund agreed. He tapped his foot, and a hole opened beneath their feet. "Put your stuff down, mates. Then hop down this hole." He did so.

The others looked at one another, shrugged, and jumped.

They raced down the hole and ended up on the sandy beaches of Australia.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna _tour _the Aussie, not build sandcastles," Jack said. Sandy shrugged and, with a flick of his hands, there stood a very big sandcastle.

"Welcome to the beaches of Australia, mate," Bunnymund said as he walked over. "They make great barbeque, and, best off-" he grinned his most evil bunny grin- "You can _surf."_

Jack's eyes widened. Tooth moaned as she looked among the white-crested waves of the ocean. North shrugged and grabbed a red surfboard. "It's worth a try," he said. Sandy just made a golden surfboard.

"Alright, mates," Bunny said as he held out a purple surfboard to Tooth, "You shark biscuits can meet me over there for a quick surf lesson." He pointed to a water-filled area with orange flags and walked towards it.

Jack leaned over to Tooth. "Did he just call us _shark food?" _he hissed. Tooth's eyes widened.

Sandy walked over and held up a golden dictionary that said _Aussie Slang _on front. He pointed to a word, and Jack, Tooth, and North looked over Sandy's shoulder. It said:

_Shark Biscuit: Someone new to surfing_

"PHEW!" Tooth let out a big sigh and wiped her feathery forehead. Jack shrugged and grabbed his blue and white body board.

**AFTER ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUITS OF PRACTICE…**

"I think you ladies and blokes got the hang of it." Bunnymund tapped the mini tooth fairies' heads.

"What's a bloke?" Jack whispered to North.

North shrugged. "Sandy?"

Sandy pulled out the Aussie slang dictionary and flipped open to the 'B' section. It said:

_Bloke: A man or guy_

"Ahhhhhh…" Jack nodded. "Okay."

"Mind if I borrow your dictionary sometime, Sandy?" North asked.

However, none of them really had the hang of it. Tooth ended up face-first in the water five times. When she got back on her board, she clenched onto it and whimpered. _**Poor Tooth! But don't things that have feathers usually hate the water? Sorry if that offended you, Tooth! **_Jack fell in once. When he did, he just popped up like a daisy and said, "That was AWESOME!" Santa stumbled a bit, but had the hang of it. If ya wanted pro, then look at Bunnymund and Sandy. Bunnymund was already hanging however many toes bunnies have (He built Australia!), and Sandy was reading the dictionary and eating barbecue while surfing.

Bunnymund grinned. "Glad you didn't meet a bluebottle."

Jack leaned forward. "What are they and can they kill you?"

Bunnymund shook his head. "A bluebottle is a jellyfish. No, they can't kill you."

"Man!"

"But the sting is painful."

Jack grinned. "Sweet."

Of course, as we know… Jack had on a hoodie. And he was forced to take it off so it wouldn't get wet.

And he had a six- pack. _**I'm just gonna leave it to that. Heh,heh….**_

Now, Tooth's little friends were staring at Jack. Five fainted.

Bunny tossed the hoodie back to Jack. "Put that hoodie of yours on before the rest of the girls see ya!"

"But there's no one else here!" North said. He had been wearing his red pants and white shirt, which was now sopping wet. Sandy was wearing his regular clothes (He somehow didn't get wet) and golden sunglasses.

"I know!" Bunnymund said. "Just put it on!"

Then, after a good dinner of BBQ, they went back to the North Pole.

…_**That was bloody fun. Wait….. SANDY!**_

**Bloody: Very**

_**Thank you, Sandy. I need to borrow that dictionary of yours sometime.**_


	3. Movie Night!

_**Hi. My name is RylanWaterbender. And we're gonna have a little fun.**_

_**Familiar? Watch this link:**_

_** watch?v=7KJHfy9GO7k**_

Ch.3: Movie Night!

**Tuesday, 20:05**

North looked at his calendar in his office and grinned. "Guess what night it is?" He said happily as he walked into the living room, where the other Guardians were. Tooth was reading _The Horse and his Boy_to her little friends, Bunnymund and Sandman were playing pool, and Jack was playing table tennis with the Elves, who threw cookies at Jack whenever he won.

"Tuesday night?" Jack asked, brushing cookie crumbs off his hoodie.

"Well, that to," North mused, "but it is also _movie night!"_

Bunny looked up, surprised. "Already, mate?! I have a bloody great movie in mind!"

Sandy nodded, as if to say "_I do, too!" _Tooth held up _The Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe. _The mini fairies all chattered enthusiastically.

"OOH! I have a great one!" Jack victoriously pulled out and held up-

"THE LEGEND OF ZORRO!" Tooth and Bunny cheered. North high- fived Sandy.

Sandy summoned _The Sound of Music. _North shrugged and pulled out _Santa Clause 3. _"I heard it had all of us in it," he said.

Jack turned. "I have an idea. We draw numbers out of a hat, and we will watch the movies in whatever number order. Okay?"

So, this is the number order. Sandy's movie, _Sound of Music, _Was first. Followed by, _The Legend of Zorro; Santa Clause 3; Lion ,Witch, and Wardrobe; _and Bunny's movie, _The Alamo_(2004; censored).

Guardians' reply to _Sound of music:_

Santa: Ahh…. This brings back memories.

Jack: (Whoops, he was asleep)

Tooth: (Sigh)….. Beautiful music.

Bunny: …. This place is Austria, not Australia. Oh, well. (shrug)

Sandy: (He can't speak, so he was just sitting there, fascinated.)

Next movie: _Legend of Zorro_

Everyone just sat there, with awed expressions on their faces. Need I say more?

Third movie:_ Santa Clause 3_

Jack: I am NOT that creepy looking! I mean, look at the difference! I'm young, awesome, gorgeous, and I can FLY! He's fifty- something, un-awesome, creepy looking, and he can NOT fly!

Santa: My wife isn't that young. No offense, dear.

Sandy: (little tornado above his head.)

Bunny: Ugh! I am a pooka, a bunny from six to seven feet, not half- human! (throws carrot at the screen)

Tooth: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM A-A PERFECT HALF HUMMINGBIRD FEMALE, NOT A MALE DENTEST WITH CUTE FAIRY WINGS! (evacuates with mini-fairies, crying.)

Well, Santa turned that off. Next movie: _Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe._

Tooth: I love this movie. (Mini fairies cuddle together. SOOOO CUTE!)

Jack: … Well, this is a lot better than the last movie.

Bunny: Huh. I like Peter. He reminds me of me….YAY! SPRING BEATS WINTER! (Hits Jack with a carrot)

(Jack glares at Bunny.)

Santa: Well, I am a lot better in this movie. And the sleigh looks so fantasy…. I like it. But I am known as Father Christmas in this movie….. Oh, well.

Sandy: (Makes a lion out of dreamsand.)

Last movie: _The Alamo _(2004, censored, so there's nothing bad.)

Jack: WOO-HOO! ACTION! LIKE THE LAST MOVIE!

Tooth: (dreamily) Oh….. Sam Huston…. (Babytooth faints)

Bunny: I like my options.

Sandy: (holds up Texas flag)

North: Nice movie, but why is a villain named Santa?

_AFTER ALL THAT…_

"Whoo!" Tooth flopped onto the couch "I'm bushed!"

Jack nodded and yawned. "Yeah… well, G'night, all!" He flew to an armchair away from the fire and fell asleep.

Bunny simply made a hole in the ground and fell asleep in it. Sandy made himself a bed out of dreamsand and fell asleep. North just walked into his bedroom.

_**Well, that was fun. If ya haven't seen Sam Huston from the Bunny's movie, **_The Alamo (2004), _**then TT2 says "YOU SHALL LOOK UPON HIM FOR HE IS HOT!"**_


	4. Christmas is Startin' Now!

_**So…. I just saw Rise of the Guardians. If you viewers say it looks stupid- YOU'RE STUPID! IT IS THE BESTEST MOVIE EVER!**_

_***cough cough* Anyways, what is more important- Christmas or Easter? Did you know Jesus is born- actually- in March? Why do we celebrate Christmas on a false day? I'VE BEEN LIED TO!**_

_**Anyways, Bunny and Santa argue about their holidays, Jamie and Sophie fall in for a visit (Whoops) and the elves try a new dance- the HULA! (And the yetis play ukuleles.) **_

Chapter 4: Christmas is Startin' Now!

**Saturday, 11:43 a.m; Burgess**

"C'mon, Sophie!" Jamie Bennett yelled into the kitchen.

The little sweet girl with messy blonde hair looked up from trying to pull on her rain boots. "Kay- kay!" she yelled.

She pulled the second one on her foot, grabbed her little fairy wings and toy bunny, and hopped out the door.

"Just a moment, kids!" Mrs. Bennett walked out holding Jamie's hat and Sophie's scarf. "Put these on, kids. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose, right?"

"Ewwww!" Jamie yelped as he tied his hat on. "Why would he do that to me?"

Their mom chuckled. "That's a metaphor, Jamie," She said as she walked inside.

"Oh, right." Jamie blinked as he watched his mom walk in the house. He turned to Sophie and grinned. "What'cha gonna name your bunny, Sophie?"

The little girl giggled. "Bunnymund!" She hopped down the steps, yelling 'hop' each time. "Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Jamie grinned, remembering the Easter Bunny, whom Sophie somehow loved dearly. Who couldn't love his sister?

He then heard a _thud, _and saw his little sister, sitting on the ground, crying little tears.

"Oh, no!" Jamie ran over and knelt down, eye level to Sophie. "Are you okay?"

The little girl sobbed and nodded. She sobbed a little bit more when Jamie helped her up. It probably sprained her ankle, whatever tripped her, he thought.

The he saw what tripped her: a pretty snow globe. He bent down and picked it up. "Hey, Sophie," he said as he walked over to his sister, "I found what tripped you." He showed her his find, and the little girl stared at it in awe.

"Pretty," she sighed.

Jamie studied it and whispered, "It glitters like the ice in the North Pole."

He decided to show his mom, but on the way inside, he tripped on a tree root.

The snow globe burst open, and a swirling portal showing the Ice Castle appeared. "Oh, great," muttered Jamie.

Sophie, being the usual curious little girl we usually find in these types of stories, walked forward and into the portal.

Jamie sighed. "This is going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

And he jumped just as the portal closed.

**North Pole…**

"Ahh…." North sighed as he walked with the rest of the Guardians through his magical workshop. "Christmas is almost two weeks away. Do you feel that hurried sensation of the most important day of the year?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Zilch. Blank as Bunny's unpainted eggs."

"I'm not in a hurry." Tooth said.

"Why?" North asked.

"I can split myself into multiple copies!"

Sandy shrugged, as if to say "More or less."

Bunny froze when he realized what North. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa." _He hopped in front of North and held up his paws to stop North. "What do you mean, 'most important holiday of the year'? I mean, it's no sugar cookie to you, but Easter if the most important holiday of the year."

North chuckled and walked past Bunny, patting him on the furry shoulder. "Ha ha! You are funny, Aster!"

Bunny cringed. He hated it whenever someone said his first name. "Oh, yeah?" Bunny crossed his arms. "On my holiday, ankle-biters all ages go out to look for eggs… that is-" he glared at Jack "- if it`s not bloody freezing."

Jack whistled innocently and looked outside. "Oh, look at that big Christmas tree…."

"Well," North glared at Bunnymund, "on my holiday, children celebrate with gifts."

"At least I'm not an icon for a false holiday." Bunny leaned in North's face angrily.

Santa pointed a finger at Bunny's nose. "At least my holiday has nothing to do with hunting for poultry."

As the two were bickering, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy saw some elves walk into a closet. The threesome looked at one another and shrugged.

Suddenly- _WHAM!- _the elves burst out, singing "TA- DAAAA!" They weren't wearing hats. Their hair was only one gold curl springing up. Worst off, they were wearing- oh, no…

"HULA DANCER OUTFITS!" Tooth and Jack shrieked. Sandy just sat there with a traumatized look crossing his golden face.

It was true. The elves were wearing coconut braziers and grass skirts and flower necklaces. Bunny stared. "Um…. Why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two shrieks erupted the awkward silence. Bunny and North looked up.

"SOPHIE!" Bunny gasped.

"JAMIE?!" Jack exclaimed at the same time.

The two landed in Jack and Bunny's arms. Sophie looked up at Bunny and giggled. "Bunny! HOP HOP!"

Bunny put the little girl down and smiled at her. "Hey there, ya little ankle-biter!" He ruffled her hair.

She giggled and hugged his leg. "Bunny rabbit!"

Jamie grinned up at Jack. "Hey, Jack!"

A wide grin spread across Jack's face. "Hey, Jamie! Good to see ya!"

Jamie laughed. "Good to see you too!"

North smiled at the two kids. "How did you get here?"

"Well," Jamie started to explain, "We were outside playing, and-"

"Whoa," North said, holding up both hands. "Before you keep on explaining how you dropped in- no pun intended- take a rest." He held out a plate. "Cookie or hot chocolate?"

_**AFTER JAMIE'S EXPLANATION….**_

"Wow." Tooth sipped her chocolate thoughtfully. "So you found one of North's snow globes?"

"Oh, so that's what it was….? Ohh…" Jamie nodded. "So you can get us back?"

North sighed. "The magical snow globes take a while to make- at least an hour. Right now, I'm fresh out. So, feel free to tour the shop.

_**Later…**_

Bunny was deep into a book, enjoying it and his cup of apple- cinnamon cider with a bit carrot juice in it.

"La la la lala la la la la la la la la la."

Bunny smiled as he heard Sophie singing. He turned an politely asked, "Hey, Sophie, do you mind being a little more quiet?"

She understood. So Sophie took a few steps back and sung again. "La la la la- AHHH!"

Jamie was randomly holding up objects, showing them to the singing little girl. The first time, he held up a real looking- it was luckily a fake- sword!

Bunny got up, gently pulled it out of the boy's grasp, and put the sword down.

Sophie sung again. "La la la la la- EEAP!" The little Sophie spun around and saw-

Jack standing behind her, wearing a creepy mask…. Like the blue spirit thing in _Avatar: The Last Airbender…._

Bunny turned and glared daggers at Jack. "Not funny, Frostbite," he snapped.

Jack chuckled, "Sorry, Kangaroo, I have too much spare time on my pale hands." He flew off before Bunnymund could bound after him.

Bunny just shrugged, sat down with a fresh cup of hot chocolate, and continued reading his awesome book. (Or Aussie-um. Heh, heh, heh…..)

"La la la la la la la la…." Sophie sang once more, and Jamie held up- _A hula dancing elf!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The kids shrieked and bounded behind the couch. Bunny hopped up, turned, pulled out his boomerang, and stared at the elf in confusion.

"….I ask why, and you never tell me." He sighed.

Well, long story short, the kids made their way back home.

_**Sorry about the short ending, but the yetis told me that they couldn't play tonight, due to busy work.**_

_**NOOOOOO!**_

_**Oh, well. What shall I do next?**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_


	5. Christmas is Startin' Now: Part Two!

_**Okay, here's the next Chapter….. And Merry Christmas.**_

_**Remember where we left off? Oh, yes-**_

_**(By the way: If you have seen the BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD, then you will know who Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake are.)**_

_**Personally, I think the Pippa has a crush on Jamie. They would make a cute couple!**_

_**And no, I am NOT a fan of Bunny x Tooth.**_

Chapter 5: Christmas is Startin' Now: Part 2

**Back in Burgess, at 1:30, the same day….**

Pippa ran outside, pulling her white cap on. She hadn't seen Jamie since yesterday, and she was somehow eager to see him. Her short ginger hair rushed in her face as she ran to her friend's clubhouse. Jamie's backyard was where the clubhouse of her club- the Believers- were.

Caleb stuck his head out. "C'mon, Pip! The meeting is about to start!"

Pippa cringed. "Caleb, don't you dare call me Pip! I hate that!"

Caleb chortled. "Well, Jamie called you that. Didn't he?" He batted his eyelashes.

"OH!" Pippa scooped a snowball and aimed it at Caleb, who just rushed back into the clubhouse.

But it was true. Jamie had called her that a while ago, when the Guardians saved Burgess, the two had a talk like this:

_The Guardians had left in North's sleigh. All of the children were still standing there, waiting till the Guardians were out of sight. One by one, the young kids left._

_Only Jamie remained, still staring at the dawning sky. Pippa turned and saw him, still standing on the ice, staring at the sky. He sighed._

_Pippa walked back onto the ice and patted Jamie's shoulder._

"_I'm gonna miss them too, Jamie," she said, smiling as warmly as she could when Jamie turned to see who was standing behind him._

_He sadly nodded. "I know, Pip," he mumbled, "It's just that….. that…."_

"_That Jack is like a brother to you?"_

_Jamie turned back to the sky. "Yeah, I….. I guess."_

_Pippa smiled and shook her head. "No, Jamie- I know."_

"_Yeah," Jaime said as he turned back to her and smiled back, "he is like a brother to me."_

_The two of them stood there, smiling at each other. That's when Pippa noticed something-_

_They were holding hands. The two quickly glanced at their hands, then back at each other, and let go of their hands._

"_I- I guess we should be going home now," stammered Jamie, nervously rubbing a hand behind his back, his cheeks turning more red that North's sleigh. "I- it's kinda getting cold. We'd better head back to our homes."_

"_Yeah," giggled Pippa. She felt the blood shooting to her face faster than Bunnymund could race down his hole. "Well….. G'night!" She raced home as fast as possible._

"_Why did you stay behind with Jamie?" Monty asked. "Was there mistletoe?"_

"_Shut up." Pippa walked inside her house and slammed the door._

Pippa sighed and dropped the snowball on the ground. She walked inside the clubhouse, where Claude was just about to start roll call. "Okay, people, let's get this show on the road! Cupcake?"

"Here," she chimed.

"Monty?"

"Here." He stood up momentarily and then sat back down.

"Caleb?"

"Cheeseburger." He waved. Everyone gave him an odd look.

"Okay… Pippa?"

"Present." She nodded.

"Okay," Claude nodded. "Our president and founder…. Jamie?"

No answer.

"Jamie? Sophie?" Claude dropped the Expo board and marker on the ground. "Where are they? I thought they would be here."

The kids walked out of their clubhouse and explored the backyard.

"Hey," Cupcake exclaimed from the porch steps, "Look!" She picked a small shard of glass.

"Wow." Pippa examined the porch. "Bits and pieces of them….."

She turned to her friends, put her hands vigorously on her hips, and grinned. "Guys, we have a puzzle to solve…. Literally."

AFTER THEY GLUED THE PIECES TOGETHER (THIS TOOK ABOUT HALF AN HOUR….)

"Phew!" Monty sighed. "Finally done!"

"It must be a snow globe…" Caleb muttered. "Or it was a while ago."

"Uhhh…. No dip, Sherlock!" His twin brother stuck out his buck teeth sarcastically.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Pippa's shoulder. Pippa gasped and turned around, as well as her friends.

A yeti stood there and pointed to a swirling spiral of colors.

"Cool!" Monty walked over. "A portal!" He looked at the yeti. "Should I….?"

The yeti nodded. Monty straightened his thick glasses and drew a deep breath.

The young boy hopped through, followed by the twins and Cupcake.

Pippa looked up at the yeti and grinned. The yeti happily motioned his arms towards the portal. She grinned and hopped through, the yeti jumping behind her, thus, closing the portal.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…..

"OOF!" Pippa landed face- first on a wooden floor. She straightened her cap, and saw a pair of feet….. with familiar sneakers. She looked up and saw a familiar pair of jeans, a familiar shirt and vest, and ended looking into the familiar brown eyes of-

"JAMIE!" Pippa hopped up and hugged her friend. "WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

Jamie sat there for a moment, shocked, and then a happy look filled his face. He sat there with it as he hugged her back. Pippa pulled him back and gasped, "We were kinda worried. What happened?"

"Well, uh… bit of a long story, Pip," Jamie said.

"See?" Caleb whispered to his twin brother, Claude. "I _told _you she let him call her 'Pip'."

"Long story short," a familiar Aussie accent spoke, "His ankle- biter sister found one of North's snow globes, and here they are now."

"BUNNYMUND!" Jamie's friends exclaimed. They ran over to him and grinned.

"Is your first name _REALLY_ E. Aster?" Claude and Monty asked at the same time. They exchanged weird glances.

The Easter Bunny's tufts of white fur on his face turned as pink as Cupcake's coat. "Erm….. yes."

The kids giggled a bit.

Sandman walked over. "SANDY!" The kids laughed.

Sandy just made a top hat and held it over his head in greetings.

A little blonde girl ran over and gasped when she saw her brother's friends. "Guys!" she giggled.

"Sophie!" The kids all ran over and hugged the little girl, who was hugging onto Bunnymund's leg. He chuckled.

"Alright, ya little ankle- biter, go and say hi to your brother's friends." Bunny gently pushed Sophie towards her brother who took his little sister's hand.

"C'mon! I'll ask North if he can give you guys a tour of the Ice Castle," Jamie said as he and his friends walked out of the warming, cozy living room.

Jack turned to Bunnymund and grinned. "I guess you're goin' so-oft!" he chimed in his most annoying singsongy voice.

Then the Spirit of Winter flew off behind Jamie before Bunnymund could catch him.

Of course, the yetis were playing ukuleles, and the elves (AHEM….. Hula dancers…) were….. dancing the Gangam style.

The kids exchanged odd glances and looked at Jamie, who shrugged.

"I- I- I honestly don't know…" he stammered.

Then the elves pulled out random bananas, put them on their heads, and twirled away, doing the Macarena.

"…..Okay… that happened," Monty said.

_CRASH!_

"That came from my workshop!" A white- bearded, round man rushed past the children. Jamie's friends stood there in shock. Pippa looked over at Jamie.

"Was that…?" she stared.

Jamie nodded. "That was good ol' Saint Nick, or- preferably- North." He grinned.

The man turned around, showing his bright blue eyes and sharp eyebrows. "Ah. Here you are- Jamie's friends: Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Claude, and Caleb." He smiled warmly. "Welcome." He opened the door to his workshop.

"Wow….." The kids gasped. North chuckled.

"Come here. Look. We are Guardian. It is our job to protect the children of the world; and to bring them wonder, hope, and dreams." North smiled.

The kids shyly walked into the enchanted workshop. "But, sir, what was that crash?" Monty looked up, confused.

North sighed. "Phil…."

Phil picked up a girl on the floor. The girl had pink hair with a white streak in it, and also had icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white toga with a golden belt and brown tights. On her back were a brown and light pink quiver, a golden bow, and feathery white and pink wings.

"Cupid?!" Jack exclaimed.

Cupid grinned. "Hey, cuz! Phil, put me down….. Please?"

Phil dropped Jack's younger cousin. "OOF!"

Jack sighed. "She is also a Guardian. Just…. new."

"Oi!" Cupid turned on her cousin.

Tooth flew in. "Hey, North. I found another snow globe." He held up a pretty snow globe.

"_Da, _perfect!" He turned to the children and smiled. "Alright children, are you ready to go home?"

The children nodded.

All in a flash North dropped his snow globe. Sandy waved a sparkly golden handkerchief in farewell.

North smiled. "I will be delivering presents in three day's time. Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Easter!" Bunnymund called after them.

"Don't forget to floss!" Tooth yelled as the Believers club hopped through the portal.

Back to their clubhouse. Back to their home.

_**Well, next chapter's after Christmas. What happens? Well, the Guardians meet North's son- Marcus Claus, who is a famous composer and very good- looking. (He has a MULLET!)**_

_**Well, there it is.**_

_**Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a Good Night!**_

_**Be good! And, most important….. "DON'T FORGET TO FLOSS!"**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_


	6. Invitation

_**Hi, people! Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas! Well, first off, this chapter has to do with TT2's OC, Heather (Yes, TT2 thinks Bunnymund is flipping hot). If none of you know who she is, the BUMMER FOR YOU! Go and check out her stories "Heart of Hope' (So sweet….. **____** ) and 'The Defender' (Heather has an important role in there). Let me give you a quick description….. Chestnut hair. Hazel eyes. Perfect, pure skin. Extremely fast. It's pretty obvious she's Irish.**_

_**Okay, done. LET US START!**_

Chapter 6: Invitation

North ran into the magic workshop, where the Believers also were, as well as the rest of the Guardians and the elves, who were spraying spray cheese on more cheese and playing dead and were waving rubber chickens and French fries in the air (Obviously, no one knew why….).

North gave them an odd look, and slowly turned back around. "Okay, I'm not gonna ask."

The other Guardians and the Believers were doing normal things- you know; Jack was sipping an iced vanilla cappuccino. _**(I don't know if this exists…. I NEVER DRANK COFFEE!) **_Jamie was reading to his little sister, Tooth was teaching chess to Cupcake, Caleb, and Monty, and Pippa was arguing with Claude about the eggs. Bunnymund was reading a magazine called _Painter Monthly_, Sandy was, well, sleeping, but was awaken by the sound of an elf squeezing a mini fairy named Sparkles, and Cupid was sewing a scarf for the fun of it.

A yeti gave out mail. Jack sat up. "Ooh, mail call," he said happily, flicking an elf who was trying to glue his fingers to Jack's iced vanilla cappuccino.__"I would be a happy Jackson Overland Frost if you get your hands off my cappuccino," he said, glaring the elf down until the elf decided not to be a burden and go and make cookies out of only mustard and the sink.

North looked through his letters, and then slowly looked at one in particular. He opened it in a hurry and read it, then reread it. "_Shostakovich!" _he gasped, jumping up and running into his office. He closed the door with a loud _slam._

Jack looked at the others. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Bunnymund scoffed.

"Yes." Jack snickered.

"Nip it, Frostbite!"

Tooth and Sandman shrugged. The kids and Cupid gave each other odd looks of confusion. Except for Caleb, who was staring at one of the elves because the elf was trying to eat a banana peel instead of the banana. Jack sighed, "Wind, take the annoying elf to wherever."

The wind blew into the workshop from behind Jack, caused Bunny's magazine to blow and stick against his face, and blew the elf out the window.

All in the room stared at Jack Frost, who simply shrugged. "What?"

Bunny peeled the magazine off his face. "Whatever- ooh! A coupon to buy paintbrushes!" He tore it out and put it in an unknown pocket.

North's door opened, and North himself rushed out, a huge, happy smile across his face, filling his eyes. He raced over to Tooth and kissed her on both cheeks. Tooth sat there, confused, and watched with the rest as North did the Russian jig thing, where you are practically sitting down and kicking your legs out. He then saw the odd looks he was getting, so he stood up straight, cleared his throat, straightened his coat, and happily said, "I got a letter." ( Smiley face.)

"We can see that," Jack said, motioning towards the open letter in North's hand.

North ignored Jack's comment, walked over to Sandy and said, "And guess from whom?"

"The Lepurcauan?" Bunnymund chuckled, looking up from his artist magazine.

North shook his head.

Pippa grinned. "No, Bunny," she giggled, "The _Letter_caun."

Bunny snorted before laughing. Sandy laughed silently. Jack fell out of his chair laughing, tears falling from his eyes. Cupid giggled like a schoolgirl. Cupcake chortled hard, slapping a die-hard laughing Caleb on the back. Pippa nearly dropped a sleeping Sophie, who Jamie gave to Pippa before he got up to get hot chocolate for the all of them. Tooth and her mini fairies giggled giddily.

North stood there, staring blankly and demandingly at them till they all shut their mouths. The he continued. "No, nothing to do with a pun," he said, "but with my son!"

Sandy's eyes widened with excitement. The rest of the Guardians looked over in confusion. "You have a son?" both Bunny and Jack asked at the same time.

North nodded proudly. "_Da, _guess who he is?"

The others looked at one another, and Jamie came in with the cups of hot chocolate.

As the Guardians and Believers took cups, they guessed and got all the answers wrong.

"Okay," laughed Bunnymund, "next you're gonna be saying your son is the composer Marcus Claus."

"EXACTLY!" North pointed and laughed happily.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"M-M-Marcus Clause?" Tooth stammered. "The worldwide famous Russian composer?"

North nodded. "_Da, _but he is also a wizard."

Sandy stared shocked, as if saying, "You didn't know?"

North nodded and replied, "Yes, Marcus Clause is my son. And guess what else?" He held up a ticket, then, like a deck of cards, flicked them out, showing many tickets.

"CRICKEY!" Bunny and Jamie yelled at the same time, then they both gave each other weird looks.

"Ooh, can I bring along my au pair?" Jamie asked.

North smiled and nodded. "But of course," he chimed.

Bunnymund's eyes widened. "H-Heather?" he stammered, his white tufts on his fur turning from snowy white to summer sunset. "Bu- but she may be-"

"-Busy?" laughed North. "_Nyet, _I know she'll love it." He smiled at Jamie. "Bring her if you wish."

A huge grinned crossed Jamie's face as he picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room.

Bunny's heart pounded in his ears when he thought of the young Irish woman's hazel eyes. "B-b-but-" he started to protest.

A huge cat grin crossed Jack's pale face. "Aww, Bunnyroo's found a crush," he chimed gleefully.

"Wha- I- you-" Bunnymund started angrily, only to find himself feel hot beneath the fur.

"Aww, look at him," Jack chuckled.

"Oh, he's blushing," giggled Cupid.

"Wha- I'm not…" Bunnymund started forward, pointing at Jack. "You'd better bite that cold tongue of yours, Frostbite." He then pointed at Cupid and added, "As well as you, Love bug!"

She shrugged. "Hey, it's true."

"Oh!" North exclaimed. He walked into his private workshop, then came back out holding three vials filled with some kind of colored liquid. One was green, the other was yellow, and the third was a light purple with a tint of pink. "Man in Moon told me to give these to Bunnymund, Toothania, and Sandy." He handed the green one to Bunnymund, the purple one to Tooth, and the gold one to Sandy.

"What's it do?" Bunny asked, turning his vial upside down.

North shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "but Manny just said to give it to you."

A sudden _whoosh _came from the doorway, and Jamie walked in with-

"H-H-Heather!" Bunny found himself stammering. "W-what are y-you-"

"-Doing here?" Heater finished, pulling her hair over one shoulder. "Well, North gave Jamie one of his snow globes, and here I am."

Bunnymund nodded slowly, and saw Sandy opening his vial.

Bunny shook his head. "There's no way I am gonna drink this….. unknown liquid!"

_**LATER THAT EVENING….**_

Tooth looked at the potion. She was now sitting in her room, studying her vial.

"Hi." Bunnymund popped his head in. "Can't drink it?"

Tooth shook her head. "No, to tell the truth, I'm kind of scared."

Sandy came in and held up his vial, motioned towards the three of them, and acted like he was drinking from the vial.

"So…." Bunnymund began, "we drink it together?"

Tooth nodded and sat up. "On the count of three. One…"

They opened their vials.

"Two….."

They brought the vials to their lips.

"Three!"

They drank.

At first, nothing happened.

Suddenly, Bunnymund started itching like crazy. "Oh…." He moaned, scratching his arm.

Tooth wiped sweat from her forehead. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me….?"

Sandman rubbed his throat, as if it suddenly was sore. And sore it was.

The three went to their own rooms.

As Tooth fell asleep, she didn't notice a feather drop from head.

_**You can guess what happens in the comments. I love getting reviews!**_


	7. Hair, Skin, Voices- OH MY!

_**Hi, people! I am here to say that the wait is over! The closest winner was, *drum roll*….. TheJoyousCrosser! Congratulations, you! Thanks to SilvermistAnimeLover (Love the name Silver Mist, sounds like an epic elf LOTR last name), kitty 1221, BunnymundStalker24 7, Farali B (Yes, you can have a cookie), and the rest of you guys! You know who you are!**_

_**Okay, here we go!**_

**Ch. 7: Hair, Skin, Voices- OH MY!**

Bunnymund woke up the next morning with a headache.

He moaned and rubbed his fingers through his fur. He couldn't feel his ears. _Must be plastered to the back of my head, _he thought. _Ah, well._

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. His vision was still blurry from the effects of the drink yesterday, so he brushed his teeth and splashed his face with cool water. Then he looked up into the glassy reflective window and was sort of surprised to see a man.

The man had auburn- red hair with a few grey streaks in it. His fairly tan skin had grey tattoos all over his face, arms, chest (Don't worry, he was wearing brown pants) and feet. He saw the man had spring green eyes.

Bunny cocked his head. The man did as well.

"Hey, are you mocking me, you big bloke?" Bunnymund asked angrily. The man furrowed his eyebrows and also mouthed the words.

Bunny pointed a finger at him, and the man did as well. "What are you-?"

_Wait…. FINGER?! Hand? Skin?! _Bunnymund looked up his arm, to his chest, and felt his face.

He had no fur.

_I have no fur… could it be…?_

He glanced at the window, horrified. So did the man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU UUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Jack ran in, staff at position. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled. Then the white- haired teen stared at Bunny. "GyaHHHHHHaHAh! STRANGER DANGER! YAH!" He started hitting Bunny on the head with his staff.

"UGH! GET OFF ME, YA BLOKE! You`re acting like a little ankle- biter!" Bunny barked, pushing Jack off of him.

Only then, Jack Frost realized who the guy was. Unable to move, he froze. "BUNNY?!" Jack wheezed for air.

Bunnymund was- indeed- _human! _He was the man in the mirror.

Jack and the now human Bunnymund stared at each other, shocked. Jack, still gaping, walked around Bunnymund. "Wow…. You look, well…. _Different." _

North ran in, saw the shirtless bunny, and stared, and dropped his swords in shock. "_Shostakovich!" _he gasped.

Human Bunnymund nodded. "Yeah….. shocker." He felt so shaken by the discovery.

Jack was the first to recover. "Well…. All you need is a shirt." He snickered. "Did you know you had an eight- pack?"

Bunnymund looked down. Yes, he had pants. No, he had no shirt.

"Wait…" Jack paused. "What about Tooth and Sandy?"

_IN THE GIRLS' ROOM…_

Tooth woke up and saw Heather and Pippa and Cupcake staring at her, wide- eyed.

"Wha-what?" Tooth yawned.

Heather stammered, "I- I- I like your hair."

"Oh, thank you." Tooth started to get up. And then she realized what her Irish friend said.

"_My WHAT?" _she screeched. Tooth ran to a hand- held mirror and felt her face. "No feathers…." She murmured.

Tooth had no feathers at all. Her face was completely smooth, no pimples or blemishes. She had long, silky, smooth black hair that reached about two inches above the knee. The feathers on her body transformed into a green and purple long- sleeved shirt with two gold arm bands, light blue pants, a dark purple skirt cut in front, and the feathers on her head was now a green headdress with a single golden feather. She raised an eyebrow.

_Eyebrow? EYEBROW?!_

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." She tried to fly. She could, but not well enough. "What about my mini fairies?"

The fairies came up, whimpering, and hugged on to Tooth. "Oh, there you are." Tooth hugged them tightly. "I am just glad you are okay."

The door opened, and Jack, North, and another guy entered. Tooth recognized the auburn haired man almost immediately.

"BUNNY?!" she exclaimed.

The now human Bunny nodded. "It must've been that potion that Manny gave us."

Heather walked over. "Bunnymund…" she gasped. Then she played with his hair. "You- you look…. Actually… nice."

Bunny blushed. "Heh." He coughed nervously. She stopped fiddling with his hair.

"Aren't we missing someone?" North asked.

All was silent. Then everyone realized who wasn't there.

"SANDY!" They ran out of the room and into Sandy's room.

The Sandman looked up and blinked.

"Oh, good." North smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your time, Sandy."

"It's okay."

"See you."

The group walked halfway down the hallway when they realized what Sandman just did.

They ran back to Sandy's room and gaped at him.

"What?" Sandy asked, looking up.

_HE ACTUALLY SPOKE! AAAAH!_

North sighed and looked up at the sky. "Really, Manny?" he muttered.

North turned to his friends and smiled. "No matter. Tonight, my son's concert begins!"

…_**..Whoa. What a story what a STORY! Tune in next time to see the fashion of the Guardians and the Believers and to meet North's son, Marcus! (And to see the group's reaction)**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_


	8. Time to Go and Enter Marcus

_**Yo, people on the Internet! If you are reading this- then let me get one thing straight- Sandman hasn't lost his look…. He just gained a voice that sounds kind of deep and serious. Get it, got it, good.**_

_**Who wants a new chapter? ME!**_

_**Anyways….. oh, yes! Here we go! Remember, Tooth and Bunnymund are now humans.**_

**Ch. 8: Time to Go and enter Marcus**

"I have been nervous about wearing a tie since I've seen hanging," Bunnymund said as North straightened Bunny's bowtie.

"You've seen a hanging?" Jack scoffed, straightening his navy blue jacket.

"I've been around for a long time, Frostbite!"

The young boys then walked over, wearing black tuxedos (Caleb still had his hat on.) "Do I look good?" Jamie asked.

Jack squatted down and straightened his little brother figure's tie. "You look great, kid."

North looked over at Jack. "Please- remember to stand up straight."

Sandy chuckled, coming over in a gold tuxedo. "North- you worry too much."

Jack sighed. "I'm never gonna get used to you speaking, Sandman."

"I know," he said, "isn't it great?"

Jack, Bunny, Monty, North, Caleb and Claude looked at one another.

That's when Sophie raced over, wearing a pink cotton short- sleeved dress. "Ready!" she giggled.

Jamie smiled at his little sister. "Aww, you look so cute!"

Then Cupcake and Pippa walked over, chatting. Cupcake was wearing a pink dress, and Pippa was wearing a yellow one with a silver stylish ribbon tied around the waist. "What do you think?" Pippa asked.

Jamie turned around and blushed when he saw Pippa. "Uh…" he stammered, "y- you look great."

That's when Tooth walked over. She had on a purple long dress with loose short sleeves that were off her shoulders. The dress had a bit of green on it, and she somehow managed to fix her hair into a bun. Yes, she looked really beautiful.

Tooth looked at Pippa. "You still have your hat on, Pippa."

"Oh…" Pippa nodded. "I don't know what else to wear."

"Hmm…" Tooth took off Pippa's cap, and placed a silver headband in her hair.

"Okay, now you look _really _great," Jamie sighed.

Cupid flew over, wearing a pink and white stripped dress. "Ready, guys?"

"Almost," Jack replied and he dyed his hair brown.

"Why are you doing that, Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked.

"So I won't gain attention, Aster!" Jack chortled.

"Your first name is _Aster_?" Pippa asked.

"You didn't know that?" Claude asked.

"No."

"Do you think it's funny?"

"No," she answered, "I think that when I get married and have a son, I will name him Aster."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed dreamily and quietly, "our son…."

"Of course," Cupcake concluded, "your husband may have to approve."

Jamie mumbled, as if in a trance, "I approve."

"What?" Pippa looked up.

"Nothing." Jamie innocently looked away, blushing hard.

Heather than descended down the stairs.

"Whoa." Bunnymund lost his breath.

Heather's chestnut hair was pulled into an elegant sideways bun, and was adorned with a silvery headband. She was wearing a jade green, one sleeved dress, and her skirt was folded elegantly into a trumpet skirt. She wore sort of clear, green arm wraps that started at the elbow and ended at the wrists. She looked so…. _Beautiful._

"Crickey…" Bunnymund and Caleb sighed.

Heather looked a little concerned at that point. "Maybe I should go and change-"

"NO!" Bunnymund cleared his throat. "You look….." he went back to his dreamy state, shoulders half- slump, eyes half- closed, a silly smile crossed his face- "flawless."

Heather looked down and felt her cheeks turn pink.

North snapped Bunnymund out of it by saying, "Alright, Phil, do you have everything under control here?"

The loyal yeti nodded, and held up some elves all wrapped up in duct tape.

"Okay…" North blinked, then announced to his friends, "now we go to Marcus's concert!"

"Well, where is it?" Jack wanted to now, just like everyone else.

"France," North replied, smashing an enchanted snow globe to the ground, "to the Palace of Versailles."

**AFTER THEY HOPPED OUT OF THE PORTAL….**

"Ooh, fancy, fan-cy!" Claude gaped.

The palace guards lead them to a reserved area in the concert hall- a balcony close to the orchestra- when North showed them he was the worldwide famous conductor's father.

Slowly, the orchestra came onstage.

As the orchestra took their positions, Jack whispered, "I wonder what Marcus will be like."

North smiled. "You will like him, I am sure."

Suddenly, all in the music hall applauded. The world known conductor came on stage.

North stood and applauded, yelling, "Marcus! Marcus! _Moy syn!*" _

The young man looked up and smiled.

This made Toothania sit up immediately the moment he did.

His black hair was whipped into a mullet, the color pretty much matching his thick eyebrows. He waved back at his father and blew a kiss to the balcony.

Bunny looked over at Tooth and grinned. "I think you got a shot there," he muttered under his breath.

Marcus bowed once more to the crowd, then turned and started playing.

The concert took about half an hour. The music was so soft and flowing at some points that it made Jack almost fall asleep, and at the fast, lively parts made Jack want to hop up and yell "I`M KING OF THE WORLD!" Fortunately, he didn't do that.

At one slow, sweet song, Bunnymund found Heather resting her head on his shoulder. Bunnymund found the courage to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Cupid and Jack bumped fists.

Tooth kept her eyes glued to the stage.

After the performance, the entire group applauded, as Marcus Claus took one more bow and blew a kiss to the audience. At least twenty girls fainted. He then blew a kiss to the balcony where his papa and the rest of the Guardians and Believers were.

After his son left the stage, North stood up and said, "Well, the reception is in the Hall of Mirrors. Let us go!"

…..

The Guardians and the Believers made their way to the mirrored hallway.

North waved to the composer, who was talking to an aristocrat couple. "Marcus!"

The young man turned and politely excused himself, then walked over to his father. "Papa! How are you?" Marcus asked in a Russian accent.

"I have been doing great!" North soon got absorbed into a conversation with his son.

Marcus then motioned to the group behind his father. "And who are your friends?"

"Oh," North chuckled, "forgive my rude manners. This is Bunnymund…"

North continued naming them. Marcus smiled and shook hands with the men and boys, and kissed Heather and the girl's hands, as any proper gentleman would. However, North introduced Tooth. "And this is Toothania."

Marcus gently smiled at Tooth. "My pleasure to meet you, Toothania," he said softly, just before kissing her hand. This kiss on the hand, however, lasted a moment longer than anyone else's he kissed.

Then pretty classic music started to play. North chuckled. "Ah, music!" he said happily.

Marcus smiled oh so gently as he offered his hand to Tooth. "Shall we dance?" he questioned.

Tooth placed her hand in his, and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. As soon as they stepped on the dance floor, a spotlight shone on Marcus and Tooth. Tooth stared at it, shocked. She wasn't used to this!

Marcus took Tooth in the dance position. "Do not worry, Tooth. Just look at me, and ignore the people around you."

Tooth found her cheeks turning a tickled pink as Marcus's eyes met hers. She then realized his eyes were the most beautiful icy blue she'd ever seen as the slow, sweet dance begun.

Meanwhile, Jack grinned as he watched Tooth and Marcus slowly dance. Once more, he and Cupid did the fist bump. "Boo- yah!" Jack whispered.

"Kapawang!" Jack's couple- making cousin whispered back cheerfully.

Jack nudged Bunnymund over to Heather. Then, quicker than Bunnymund hopping on the rooftops, Jack said "I dare you to ask Heather to dance with you okay bye have fun!" and before Bunny knew what was happening, Jack shoved him over to her.

"Oof!" Bunnymund bumped into her, and she almost fell.

Bunnymund glared daggers at Jack, then he realized he had bumped into Heather when Jack shoved him. "Err… um…." Great. Just what Bunnymund needed. He was human, he went to a concert, and he 'accidently' bumped into the girl of his dreams- _what now?_

"I….. I…" he stammered. He was human, and he felt himself blushing.

_Just what I need, _Bunny thought crossly.

Then he heard a voice that sounded exactly like his own behind him. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance."

_Jack Frost… I am going to kill you._

A smile crossed Heather's face. "Oh, thanks, Bunny. I'd love to. But, please- don't bump into me next time."

…

The composer, his father, and the rest of the Guardians and Believers were walking through the gardens once the reception was over.

Sandy spoke, "Thank you, Marcus, for the tickets and all."

Jack jumped, then he turned back around. "Sandy, I am never gonna get used to that."

North turned to his son. "I think it is time to go."

Marcus smiled a little sadly at his father. "_Da," _he said, "but I will be home soon."

North's expression perked up a bit. "Really?"

Marcus nodded.

North opened a portal and smiled at his son once more. "Well, good- bye, I will see you soon!"

Tooth shyly looked up at Marcus and said, "Thank you for the dance."

"You are welcome, Tooth," he smiled down.

Tooth's heart raced as she looked back up at him, and she almost forgot what she was doing…..

"Hey, Tooth!" Jack snapped her out of it. "Time to go!" He motioned to the portal.

"Huh? Oh!" She hesitantly pulled herself away. "I… I will see you. Later."

Marcus nodded. "Alright." He waved good- bye as Tooth walked through the portal.

….

_**Well, that was a brainworker for me! I love getting reviews and new ideas!**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_


	9. After They Left

_**This is my last day of freedom before school starts again. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo oooooooo….**_

_**So, here we go. Enjoy! And, please remember, Sandy has a voice now, and Bunny and Tooth are now human.**_

Chapter 9: The Second After They Left….

Tooth went up to her room and slipped on a silky nightgown. It felt odd, because she had worn only feathers for a long time. Odd enough, she didn't care. She felt... _Different. _All happy inside.

The Mini Fairies seemed almost as giddy as her.

Then she went downstairs to go have a cup of hot tea before bed, as she usually did.

She walked over to the rest of the Guardians and Believers, and she overheard them talking about something.

Or someone.

"…is awesome," Pippa was saying.

Jack said, "He is a nice guy, but he has too many fan girls!"

North laughed. "_Da _and he doesn't like it!"

Sandy looked over at Tooth, who was making herself a cup of hot tea. "What do you think, Tooth?"

Tooth still wasn't getting used to Sandy's voice. "What?"

"What do you think? About Marcus?"

That comment made Tooth's eyes widen in shock. She almost spilt her tea. "Well… he's…W- why do you ask?" she stammered, slowly looking up.

Bunnymund glanced at Toothania. "Well, why wouldn't we? You seem kinda…. Distant lately."

Tooth stared at her friends, who were staring back. "What?" she questioned.

"Ya didn't answer our question here, mate," Bunnymund replied, holding a sleeping Sophie. "What do you think of Marcus?"

Tooth looked into her tea, watching the leaves swirl around in it. "Well…. He is quite… good at… taking care of his…._ Teeth."_

Jack looked up from pouring more eggnog in his cup. "We ask you how you like him, not his teeth," he said.

"Um…" Tooth started fiddling with her hair, looking to the side. "Oh, look, a crazy girl!" She pointed.

Tooth was right; a girl named Brownie was walking against the wall, wandering why she wasn't through the door. "I WANT TEH FRIES!" she screamed at Phil.

Phil just gave Brownie an odd look. 0_o

Then she ran into the bathroom, and a crash, bang, boom, cat yowl, and a yelp later, came out holding a game of Sticks. She then put them in the toaster, pushed the leaver, and started singing 'The Campfire Song Song' from SpongeBob as she and the elves did the Russian kick line, and failed epically.

Heather picked up Brownie and threw her out the window. Brownie sung, "THAT`S WHAT MAKES MY POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO FABULUS! UH- HUH!" Then she was caught by a giant beach ball.

After a moment of awkward silence, North decided to go to bed- and take the Sticks out of his toaster.

Cupid whipped around to look at Tooth. "Hmmm…." She looked Tooth up and down. Then she walked over to Bunnymund and whispered, only loud enough for Bunny to hear, "Ask her a question about Marcus."

Bunnymund casually walked over to Toothania, who was staring out the window at the Northern Lights. "Were Marcus's hands cold and clammy?"

"No…" Tooth murmured dreamily. Bunnymund noted Tooth's eyes were half- closed, her shoulders were slumped, and her head was resting in one of her hands. "No, they were…. Warm and welcoming… and so gentle... Like his eyes."

At least three fourths of the mini fairies fainted. Some only had time to fan themselves desperately, and then faint.

"AH-HA!" The victorious Bunnymund declared, pointing at Tooth, snapping her out of it.

"W- what did I say?"

"You said his eyes were warm and gentle and welcoming," Bunnymund said in a singsongy fashion. Then he paused. "I always thought Russians hands were cold."

Tooth shrugged. "I guess some are. They are from a cold country."

"Except for one certain Russian's," Bunny chimed.

Tooth turned red in the cheeks. "Stop it," she mumbled.

"Aww, you're blushing," Jack sniggered.

"I am going to bed now," Tooth snapped.

North came back in the room, alarm in his eyes. "The potion…."

"What?" Bunnymund asked.

"The…. Potion… lasts for only…" North painted, "two days."

Tooth paled. "Oh, no…" she moaned. "It was starting to get fun being human."

Bunnymund shrugged. "I'm gonna get some sleep," he yawned.

_**Yeah, I know, short. Oh, well. I am kinda running out of ideas. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Sick Tooth and Here comes Suzy Snowflake

_**Hi, guys! I LOVE CHEESECAKE! Sorry, I had to say that to someone. I am dedicating this chapter to: Farali B (She came up with this idea), TripleThreat2 (She helped me with the sequence and adding a new OC), and Josh Groban, because his music is inspirational! He's a great singer, so… yeah. Oh, and I think I will keep Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy human (thanks for the suggestion, Jazz2099). It is starting to get fun!**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

Ch. 10: Sick Day for Tooth; Here comes Suzy Snowflake

Toothania woke up the next morning, but she was- oddly enough- human. But she felt so bad- her head was aching horribly, her stomach was hurting, she was sweating, and her nose was runny and red. Worst off, her mini fairies were sneezing and practically flying across the room. They looked up at their mother figure kind of worried.

"Aw, you all look so… ahh…_ ahhh… AA- CHOOO!" _Tooth sneezed hard and flew across the room and fell right into Bunnymund, who was just walking in.

"Tooth, you're still human! So am I!" he gasped under her weight. "Can you, um…"

"OH!" Tooth stood up. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, Tooth." Bunny pushed her back to her bed, muttering, "I`m still a human… Why am I a human…?"

North walked by and said, "Little mistake. Your potions last a little longer. But your powers will come back, and, in time, you two and Sandy will be normal."

"_What?!"_ Bunny and Tooth gasped. Tooth then sneezed. "AHH-CHOO!" She sniffled.

North came in and felt Tooth's forehead. "Mmm, not good." He pointed a finger at Tooth. "You have fever. You must stay in bed, I will go and contact someone who will bring medicine," he said.

Tooth was shocked. She stammered, "B- but what about the- _ACHOO! - _Children? _Choo!"_

North patted the worried Tooth Fairy and reassured, "Do not worry. Children will still believe. This is probably just flu."

"But-" she started to protest, but ended up with a big sneeze.

"Look here, mate," Bunny said, "you can't collect teeth without your fairies sneezing on little ankle- biters 'round the bloody globe, so you and them-" he motioned towards the mini fairies "- need a ton of rest, some warm soup, and, medicine." He turned to North. "Wait…. Who're we gonna find to get this flirty fairy medicine?"

North chuckled. "Our other friend, of course! Susan!"

…**..**

"Wait…. Susan Snowflake?" Jack Frost jabbed a finger to the ground. "_The _Susan Snowflake? I thought they just made her up in a song!"

Sandy (Who still had a voice) chuckled and said, "On the contrary, Frost. She became a Guardian not so long ago."

North smiled. "_Da, _she is so sweet and a little mischievous."

Heather chuckled. "So, she is kinda mischievous? I thought Jack was the mischievous one."

Bunny, who was fiddling with his boomerang, agreed. "Yeah, when was Suzy naughty?"

North looked over at Bunnymund, as if saying, "Shut up." He turned back around and said, "Anyways, she should be there any minute-"

_WHOOSH! _The door burst open, and snow fluttered in.

"Oh, here she is," North said.

Jack stared at the figure, shocked at what was unexpected. "Whoa," he whispered.

The figure walked in. The girl was about fifteen, and was wearing a snow- white gown with a lit in it, showing off white leggings and silvery boots. A snowflake necklace swung as she walked in, somehow slow- motion towards the Guardians and Believers. A few wisps of long, ginger hair was swinging in her face. She moved them out of the way, opening her stormy grey- blue eyes. A silvery circlet adorned her hair, which was in a braid looooong braid.

Jack was taken aback.

"Hi, guys!" from her was what brought the astounded Jack Frost back into the world.

North clamped an arm around the girl. "Jack Frost, meet Susan Snowflake. Suzy, meet Jack Frost, a new Guardian, and his cousin, Cupid."

"Oh," she smiled and held out her hand. "I have heard a lot about you two, and I have seen your work as well, but it is wonderful to meet you both in person."

Cupid happily shook her new friend's hand, but Jack was still astounded.

"Say hi, Jack," Cupid whispered.

Jack cleared his throat, and said, "I know not who you were, nor how I came to meet you," he said dramatically and sincerely, "but may I just say," He gave one of his charming grins after a few moments at this point, "Hi. How you doing'? The name's Jackson Overland Frost, but most call me Jack."

Susan- and everyone else- gave him an odd look.

"Ooh-kay….. so, North, I have the medicine," she said, holding it up and turning to face him.

North smiled at Susan, and said "Excellent! Thank you! You know Bunny…" he motioned towards the now human Bunnymund. Susan gaped.

"_Bunny?! _Huh, you look…. Different." She giggled.

Bunny snorted in reply.

"And you must remember Sandy," North said.

"Susan, you look more different than I remembered," Sandman said, making Susan jump.

"SANDY!" she gasped. "You….. you can…. _Talk?" _She laughed, delighted. "Wow! That's wonderful!"

North gently led her to the rest of the Believers. "And this is Heather, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, and Monty!"

Sophie looked up and giggled, "You're pretty!"

Jack found himself secretly agreeing.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart." Susan bent down and smiled. "You are going to be a very pretty young woman when you grow up, I can tell!"

Sophie giggled.

"Hey, Erm…. Suzy, why don't you…." Jack started.

"You can stay her in guest room for a while!" North offered.

Susan smiled. "I would like that," she said, smiling oh- so brightly. "Thank you."

_Why did she have to be so darn cute? _Jack thought.

**~Later that evening, Tooth's room~**

Tooth was halfway asleep when she heard Russian singing. The voice was supposedly familiar to her….

"Papa! I am home!"

Tooth's heart skipped a beat. _Oh, no, not now, _she thought, waking up completely.

"Marcus!" She heard North say. "Good for you to be home again!"

They talked for a while, then Tooth heard footsteps. _Oh, no, oh, no, oh no no no no no…_

A knock came on the door. "Tooth?" a gentle and familiar voice asked in a Russian accent.

Tooth sneezed. Well, I hope I don't sneeze on him, she thought. "Come- _ACHOO! – _in."

Marcus stuck his head in. "Are you alright?" he questioned, his eyes filling with concern.

Tooth's heart raced at an impossible speed. "Yes, Marcus, I'm- _ACHOO!- _No, I honestly do not think so." She sniffled.

Marcus came in, and Tooth could see that he was still wearing his travel coat. His fingers ran through his dark mullet as he smiled at her. "You will be better in time. I came up here to see if you were feeling better." He sat on the edge of her bed.

Tooth partially looked up. "You- you did that for me?" she asked, and for a moment, her sneezing stopped.

He smiled and nodded. "But of course," he said, "Papa told me you were sick, and I found this for you" He held out a lily- a beautiful, perfect five- petal white lily. He blew on the edges, and the very edges turned a swirling violet. He then held it out to her.

Toothania nervously brushed a strand of hair out of her face, accepting it. "Thank you, Marcus. _ACHOO!" _she sneezed, covering her mouth with her elbow.

Marcus stood. "I must be going. It is getting late."

He smiled one of his dashing smiles, one of the smiles that made Tooth's heart flip and her stomach have butterflies and her mini fairies swoon.

"Good night, Toothania." He left the room and quietly closed the door.

Tooth fell back onto her bed. _He came…. Just to see if I was okay!_

And with that, she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.

_**Well, that was pretty fun! I had a lot of fun! One more thing…. And this is a favor.**_

_**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Check out TripeThreat123's profile- she's feeling kind of down, and she wishes she had more reviews on her story, 'The Defender'. So, please go and check it out- it's a great story about Bunnymund and the Guardians and ninjas- just kidding about the ninjas. But still, PLEASE check it out, and don't forget to review for her story!**_

_**And me! I love getting reviews! : )**_

_**~RylanWaterbender~**_


	11. Girls Day Out My Cry for help

_**Hi, how are y'all?**_

_**Anyways, I need help on some new ideas, so PLEASE- don't hesitate to suggest in the comments or in PMs.**_

_**Kay- here's :**_

Chapter 11: Girl's Day Out!

Tooth woke up the next morning, feeling so much better. She inhaled the sweet, crisp air deeply. "That medicine sure did help," she said. She started to reach up to brush hair out of her face, but, instead-

Feathers.

Tooth gasped. _My feathers…. They're coming back…_

"YIPPIE!" she squealed, flopping back onto her bed.

Of course, her feathers were only starting to grow on her hairline, so she pulled on a nice, pretty headband. The mini fairies chirped enthusiastically. Then she walked downstairs to breakfast.

**~DOWNSTAIRS~**

Susan was just at the stove, seeing who could flip the pancakes faster- her or Phil.

Of course, her mini fairies, whom wore purple or blue parkas, or flowing white dresses, were cheering for Suzy and/ or Phil.

Brownie ran in, singing, "SO TELL ME WHAT YA WANT WHAT YA REALLY REALLY WANT! I WANNA I WANNA JUSTIN BIEBER WHO LOOKS LIKE A WAFFLE PLAYING MINI GOLF WITH A POTATO!"

Susan and Phil and the Ice Fairies stopped and stared at Brownie, who was throwing a random watermelon at the wall to see what would happen.

Guess what? It busted open. Brownie and the elves gaped.

"HAHA it TOTALLY looked like a hobbit," Brownie snickered to her toy duck. The elves all started dancing and "Zumpa"- ing the tune 'Think of Me'.

North barely glanced up from his book. "Um…. Should I even _know?"_

Tooth, Heather, and all the Believers and Guardians stared at Brownie. Then a voice came from behind:

"_Aguamenti." _

_SWOOSH! _A jet of water hit Brownie's face. Brownie's tongue stuck out, and she fell down. The elves jumped into potato sacks and pretended to die as well.

Tooth turned, and she saw- Marcus. Holding a wand. And all he was wearing was a pair of pants. And a loose v- neck long sleeved shirt.

Marcus stretched, showing off some of the greatest chest muscles as well as the top of a perfect six- or even eight- pack Tooth had ever seen. Of course, he was kind of stiff- he had come home late last night, and he had a long way to travel.

Her mini fairies swooned and fainted….. at least, 1/4ths of them did. The rest fanned themselves desperately.

Marcus sighed. He smiled a pleasing smile, and said, "Good morning."

Tooth was still staring. Then she was snapped out of it by Heather snapping her delicate fingers in front of her fairy friend's face. "Huh?"

Marcus blinked. "Are you okay, Tooth? You look so pale."

"Erm… yeah, I… I'm fine," she said, then she swiftly turned around so Marcus wouldn't see her blush- hard, too.

Bunny- whose sideburns were starting to grow into fur- purred teasingly, only making Toothania's cheeks turn from rosy to crimson.

"Stop it," she hissed.

Cupid flew downstairs, holding a pink calendar and squealing, "OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH I AM EXCITED!"

She held the calendar up to Pippa's face and said, "LOOK!" On the day of that morning- January 30- in pink marker, said _Girls day out YIPPIE! : ) _in pink marker.

"You really like pink," said Pippa.

"Yes, I do," responded Cupid, who was still bouncing with excitement.

Susan shrugged and looked down at herself. "I suppose I could use an outfit change," she admitted.

Heather shrugged and ruffled Sophie's hair. "What do ya think of your first girl's day out? With girls only?"

A happy little light shone in Sophie's eyes, and she started dancing energetically around the room. "Yay yay yay!" she giggled.

Then Pippa, Tooth, Heather, Cupcake and Susan went on their first girl's day out with little Sophie.

Brownie spent her day out in the basement, playing 'Dance Party with King Julian the Sock Puppet that Doesn't even Exist except in Potato land with magical Platypeople.'

**Let's not go there…**

Tooth and the rest of the girls walked out of _the Cheesecake Factory, _after eating a nice and full lunch. They walked past the movie theater and saw _The Hobbit- _in 3D.

Then they went shopping and purchased some new clothes- in case they needed to look casual.

Susan bought a lilac hoodie with a few white snowflakes on it, and to go with it, she got a pair of dark grey pants and brown fur- lined boots.

Pippa got a new grey jacket, and Sophie got lost at least five times in the mall, once in the theater, and twice in the park.

When they got back around nightfall, It seemed the boys were having fun, too: Jack was sketching, Bunny was looking through _Artist Monthly, _Marcus was showing Jamie how to play the guitar, Monty and Caleb and Claude were reading comic books, Sandman was delivering dreams, and North was… _knitting sweaters?_

Sophie raced over and tugged on North. North quickly hid the sweater and grinned.

"Oh, yeah, like we didn't see _that," _Jack scoffed.

North glared Jack down.

Jack hated that. Bunny snickered.

_**Okay, People…. This was a short chapter, because I need help with a few new ideas. What shall I do next?**_

_**And how was this chapter?**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_


	12. Story Time, Part 1

_**So… some of you viewers are wondering about Marcus's mom, North's wife.**_

_**Well, this chapter explains who she was, how her and North met….. and why Brownie is licking the wall. (The italics is for the plot from the story Marcus tells, and I don't know if Mrs. Claus's name is Lucinda**_

Chapter 12: Story time! Part 1

Jack was asleep on the couch, dreamsand floating above his head in the form of snowflakes.

Bunnymund tiptoed over, paintbrush and green paint in paw. "Heh, heh, heh…." That's when he looked down at his arms.

Meanwhile, Tooth was flitting down the hallway, when she heard "GGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_That's Bunnymund! _Tooth flew quickly to the library, and she saw:

"Bunny! You're…. you're a pooka again!" She glanced down at herself and gasped. "I'm a fairy again!"

It was true. When they least expected it, she, Bunny, and Sandy were back to normal!

Bunny screamed again. "GYAAHHHH!"

Jack hopped up, fully awake. "GYAAHH! STRANGER POOKA DANGER!" He repeated "Stranger Danger!" over and over as he hit Bunnymund over and over on the head.

"OW OW OW! FROSTBITE, STOP! THAT HURTS!" Bunny grabbed the staff from Jack's hand.

Jack froze for a moment, surprised. "Wow… Bunny? Huh, this is déjà vu, don't ya think?"

Bunny sighed and glared at the g- shaped edge on Jack's staff. "Get that rotten bloody twig out of my face before I pull it out of _your _hands!"

Jack pulled the staff away, looking horrified. "Bunny! You can't talk to her that way!" He looked lovingly at his staff, which he held in his arms tenderly. "Shhhh, baby, he didn`t mean it."

Bunny stared at Jack in total and utter disbelief. "You are talking to it like it's your _sweetheart!"_

"_She, _Bunny," Jack corrected. He smiled down at his staff once more and murmured, "I named her Susan."

"Erm, why SUSAN?" Bunny questioned. "Like that cutlet shelia Suzy Snowflake-?" Bunny's eyes widened. The he grinned at Jack slyly. "Oh…"

Jack whistled oh- so – innocently. But it was as clear as day: he was as red as a rose. "What?" he questioned.

Bunnymund grinned. "I think your cousin betrayed you…"

"Why would you think that?"

"She's Cupid, right?"

Jack glared at his cousin, who just shrugged. "Sorry, it's just fate."

"Ah, love," a new voice sighed. Tooth- as if on cue- flashed around and saw Marcus, spinning his wand between his fingers, wearing a black, knee length coat, dark hair whisked back from his face, revealing those ice blue eyes. Those eyes Tooth had looked into, and felt spellbound to them and the kindness that reflected through them….

Tooth snapped herself out of it. Marcus walked over and smiled. "Like how my father felt when he met my mom."

"Huh, never heard that one," Jack said, clearly interested.

"Tell us that story," Pippa and Cupid begged at the same time.

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. "I am afraid I am not much of a storyteller," he said.

Cupid, Pippa, Jamie, Sophie, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb, Claude, Heather, and Jack all made big eyes and said, "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleaseplease…."

Marcus sighed, "Okay."

"YIPPIE!" everyone that was begging him cheered. Jack did a back flip onto the table.

"YAY FOR MY MINI GOLF MARKER OF CHEESE!" Brownie ran past, her jaw unhinged like a snake, her eyes practically bulged out of her head, and she was holding a stick with a marshmallow at the end.

Marcus pointed his wand at the stick and said, _"Confringo." _

The marshmallow burst into flames. Brownie screamed, "AAHGHHHH A BURNING WAFFLE! ELVES WE MUST LEAVE THIS CURSED SHOPPING CART PLACE!"

The elves and Brownie all got onto giant balls and rolled out of the library, while the others stared. Then they all looked at Marcus.

Marcus cleared his throat. "_Ahem." _He sat down on the couch….. beside Tooth.

The Believers and Bunny, Sandy, Jack( who got off the table), Cupid, and Susan all sat down in arm chairs, love seats, of the carpet, ready to hear the tale.

**...**

_Once, when North was young, he and Katherine (now commonly known as 'Mother Goose') were riding around the town of Santoff Claussen. Then they heard a cry. "Help! AHHHH!"_

_North- quick to action- rushed to aid the sound of the call. He saw multiple Fearlings-_

…**.**

"Erm, excuse me," Jack leaned onto his staff. "But what the heck is a Fearling?"

"They were Pitch`s assistances before Nightmares," Bunny quickly responded, eager for the rest of the tale.

Tooth smiled kindly at Marcus. "Please, continue," she said.

**...**

_North saw multiple Fearlings attacking someone. He and Katherine fought off the Fearlings, or the Fearlings retreated from the moon, which had just come out from behind some clouds._

_North and Katherine looked upon the traveler; a young, beautiful woman, with raven hair, sky blue eyes, and a white smile. _

_North and Katherine gladly escorted the young woman to her town, a small village not so far from Santoff Claussen called Saint Clarksion- about 30 minutes from North and Katherine's home._

_Within almost those full thirty minutes, North had fallen in love with the woman, but he did not yet know it. As she climbed off Petrov's back, North introduced himself and Katherine. The woman introduced herself as Lucinda._

_When North and Katherine got home for dinner, Katherine slurped down her soup. She was famished after that small adventure!_

_North, however, just stirred his soup around. Ombric- North's wizard teacher- looked a little worried. _

"_Are you alright, North?" Ombric asked._

"_Hmm? Oh," North responded, slightly distant, "I am fine."_

"_Are you sure?" Katherine questioned. "You haven't even taken one bite of soup."_

"_I'm not so hungry," he replied._

_A confused look crossed Katherine's face. "Why?"_

"_I don't know." North stood. "I am going to bed."_

_Ombric nodded. "Yes, you go ahead," Ombric spoke. He and Katherine watched the young wizard walk out of the room._

_Ombric turned to young Katherine. "So, you must be famished," he said, hoping to strike up a conversation._

"_Mm-hmm!" Katherine swallowed. "I mean, yes, sir." She smiled back at Ombric._

"_What did you do today?"_

"_North and I saved a woman who lives not too far from here!"_

"_Oh?" Ombric cocked an eyebrow. "A woman?"_

"_Yes, sir. Her name's Lucinda!"_

_Ombric muttered, "That means 'light' in Latin." He looked at Katherine. "Where does she live?"_

"_In the town of Saint Calrksion," Katherine responded._

_Ombric was surprised. The leader of that village was one of his rivals!_

…**.**

"Ooh, a star-crossed North," sighed Cupid.

Heather slapped a hand over Cupid's mouth. "Shh."

…**.**

_Meanwhile, North couldn't sleep. No matter how much comfortable the bed made him, he couldn't fall asleep. _

_So he got up and walked around, hoping he would get tired. However, he felt like he could run all over Siberia- twice, with no stop._

"_Why do I feel so…. Strange?" he wondered._

…**.**

"Sooo…." Jack said, "North fell in the 'L' word-" Jack did quotation marks- "But he didn't know it?"

"No," Marcus replied. "But he'll discover later." He smiled at Sophie, who looked up in admiration.

"When will he kiss her?" The little one asked.

"Soon," Marcus said, ruffling Sophie's hair. The little girl giggled.

Marcus chuckled with a smile on his face. Tooth felt blood rush up to her face when she saw him smile like that.

Marcus glanced up at Tooth. "Tooth, are you alright? Your cheeks are as red as a rose." He tenderly reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

That made Tooth turn crimson. "Erm, I feel…." She found herself looking into Marcus's eyes and she lost her breath.

Marcus cocked an eyebrow. He then stood up and said, "I think the story needs a pause right here."

The others agreed. They were getting sleepy.

_**I decided to leave a cliffhanger for you all. Plus, this chapter is getting long. I will update it now, and I don't want to keep you all waiting.**_


	13. Bedtime Story Storytime Pt2

_**Here I am!**_

Chapter 13: Story Time- part 2

The next evening, Sophie was hiding beneath the table, playing a game of hide and seek from Bunnymund.

Suddenly, Bunnymund rounded the corner, saying, "Where'd she go?" He peeked under the couch near the table Sophie was hiding under. The little one stifled a giggle. "Ah…." Bunnymund chuckled, "Did I hear something?" Sophie could now see Bunny's unmistakably large feet.

"And when I find her, I'm gonna-" he peeked beneath the table- "Gobble her up! Huh?"

Sophie wasn't there. While Bunny was peeking beneath the couch, she crawled to another spot- Behind the couch Bunny just looked under.

"Where is that little ankle- biter?" He muttered, walking out of the room… or at least, hiding behind the door.

Sophie snuck out of her hiding place. Bunny hopped out of his when she got closer to the door. "RAWWAR!"

"EEEE!" Sophie squealed as Bunny scooped her up and tickled her, pretending to 'gobble her up'.

Tooth looked up from her book and smiled. "Aww, if that Bunnymund gets any softer…"

Sophie curled up in Bunny's lap and sighed. "Tell me a story," she said.

Brownie ran over with pieces of notebook paper stapled together. "Read this one!" She leaned in Marcus's face. "I WROTE IT!"

Marcus looked at the title in confusion. "Brownie, I can only read –"

"JUST READ IT!" Brownie threw both arms in the air and raced around in a tiny circle. The elves banged each other with ice sculptures of guitars.

Marcus slowly handed the book to Bunny. "Ahem," Bunny coughed.

At this sight, Brownie and the elves scooted down to the ground.

Bunny read to all in the room, "'Everyone started clapping for the…'" Bunny paused and gave an odd glance before continuing, "'Mad llama'? 'Until someone sold him'?!" He looked at Brownie. "What?!"

"REAAAAADDDD!"

Bunny continued, not so happily, "'Then, when he…. _Died… _they had him stuffed. Just- just like that caribou over there." He pointed it out to Sophie, who was giggling like crazy. "Stuffed."

Phil looked up. "_Warrga?"_

"Nothing, Phil," Marcus said.

Brownie gaped. "OH MY CHEESE- ITS IT'S A CARPETED FALIFLE!" Then she hit herself with a brick, and the elves did as well, thus, they all knocked themselves out.

Jack, Jamie and the others raced in, upon hearing Marcus. "YAY YOU ARE AWAKE!"

Jack said, "Finish it!"

"What?" Marcus questioned.

"Finish the story!"

"Oh, alright."

…**..**

_Over the next few days, North couldn't focus on anything or do anything right. He couldn't beat the most powerful yeti with a regular sword- and that was unusual…. VERY unusual._

_North was cooped up, or so Ombric thought. So he questioned his wizard apprentice one day, while North was staring distantly out the window instead of at the pages. "North?"_

_North jumped out of his thoughts. "Hmm?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I feel fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_What?"_

_Ombric felt North's head. He didn't feel like he had a fever. "How do you feel? Anything, like headaches, or sore throat?"_

_North got up and started pacing up and down the floor. "No, I- I just feel unfocused."_

"_Mmm- hmm." Ombric nodded, and said, "Continue."_

"_I can't even beat the yetis, Ombric!" North turned sharply to his master. "What is wrong with me?"_

_Ombric inspected his pupil. He realized… North's eyes…_

"_North, have you been getting sleep lately?" Ombric asked._

"_No," North replied. "I feel like I could run all over Siberia- twice! With no rest!"_

"_Have you tried eating?"_

"_I'm not that hungry."_

"_Not hungry?" Katherine walked in, followed by Kailash. "You haven't eaten for three days, North!"_

"_I feel fine. I feel… different." North paused his pacing only briefly._

"_Or you could look up on that village, Saint Clarksion." Ombric suggested._

_North froze. "W- why?"_

"_North," Ombric said, "I know you two helped the woman there. Lucinda?"_

Lucinda_. The name made North feel confused- he couldn't tell if his heart stopped or raced faster at those syllables. He felt strangely calm- and so frightened at the same time. A feeling he never had before._

"_North, are you okay?" Ombric tapped his apprentice on the arm. "You appear rather blushed."_

"_Huh?" North felt his cheek. It felt, indeed, burning up._

"_Maybe you should check up on Clarksion, North," Katherine said. "Pitch could attack there any moment now."_

"_Well…" North hesitated, "Okay…" Then he walked out._

…_**.**_

Marcus paused. Almost everyone- including the Believers, Jack, Cupid, and Susan- they were all asleep.

Susan's head was in Jack's lap, Cupid was on one of the ceiling beams, Sophie was in Bunny's lap, Heather was leaning on Bunny, Caleb, Claude, and Monty all fell asleep on their stomachs, Pippa was on Cupcake's foot, Jamie was on the opposite loveseat, and Tooth was mostly asleep, her head against the wooden back of the couch.

Marcus smiled and picked up Tooth in the bridal state, and carried her upstairs. He gently put her in bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

He reached down and touched Tooth's cheek. Tooth murmured in her sleep, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Goodnight, Tooth." Marcus whispered as she turned in her sleep.

Marcus slipped out of the room.

…_._

_**So sorry it's short. It's just my birthday is tomorrow- Saturday- and I'm kinda worked up and tired. Oh, well. I hope you all like it!**_


	14. A Picnic in the Warren

_**Hi. First, let me apologize… sorry about the long delay. TT2 just got a new drawing tablet and this is the only computer in the house. Plus, we had some friends over, and we ate pizza, and STOP GETTING INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE! (I'm kidding.) **_

_**Secondly, thanks for all who wished me a happy birthday! Ya know who you are! : )**_

_**I think I will give the epic story a break, because I am still developing ideas. So….**_

Chapter 14: Picnic in the Warren

The next morning, Tooth awoke to sunlight streaming across her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and her nose twitched. She sat up, looked around her circular bed, and thought, _How did I get up here? I was asleep in the main room._

As Tooth crawled out of bed, she saw her mini fairies, all snug on the couch in her room. Tooth exhaled deeply, then stood and woke her fairies. "Do any of you know how I got here?"

Only one- Violet- had seen it. She chirped (literally): _When you fell asleep, Marcus carried you upstairs. Then, he placed you on your bed, as if you were as delicate as china._

Tooth paused. "How did he carry me?" she asked.

_He carried you in the bridal state, then he tucked you in, and he rubbed your cheek, _came Violet's reply, as all the other mini fairies swooned.

Tooth felt a rosy- like glow fill her face. "He did?"

That's when Brownie raced in, trying to kill a balloon with a sharpie. "WHY WON'T IT DIE?" she shrieked.

Tooth just walked over, picked up Brownie, and threw her out the door.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM…**

Bunnymund woke up, as well as Heather. They both momentarily looked at one another, then they both sat up and yelled, "AAH!" Then they both paused, and said, "Oh wait, it's you."

Jack woke up, still sleepy moving. He almost let out a yelp when he saw Susan Snowflake, a Helper of the Guardians, asleep with her head in his lap. But that's when Jack realized she looked so cute when she was asleep, so he delicately lifted her head and placed a pillow in replacement.

North walked in, than he yelled in his booming voice, "RISE AND SHINE, IT IS ALMOST PAST LUNCH!" when he saw everyone asleep.

Phil came in with the mail: letters for North, a note for Jack, and Brownie, who was acting drunk. "Aaaannnddd I'll never leeeeettt you GGGGEEEOOOWWWWW!" _**(Hey, she pronounced it like that.)**_

That woke EVERYONE up.

Marcus came over, took one look at Brownie, pointed his wand, and said, "_Silencio."_

Brownie didn't shut her trap, but she was silent for the rest of the day.

North smiled at his son warmly, then he looked Marcus up and down and asked, "Where were you, my son?"

Marcus smiled back, "I worked out a bit at first, and I am going to help Phil."

Bunny looked at Marcus, and then asked, "Won't ya get a little hot under that coat of yours?"

Marcus looked down at himself. Today, he was wearing loose black pants and a grey zip- up jacket. "Oh, _da, _thank you, Bunny," said Marcus as took off his jacket. Beneath, Marcus had on a black muscle shirt, showing off biceps the size of cantaloupes and a great eight- pack.

Jack suddenly wished he had muscles like that. Sandy raised both eyebrows, grinned, and a thumbs- up sign came up over his head in dreamsand form.

Tooth came downstairs, stretched, and yawned. Marcus turned and smiled gently at the Tooth Fairy. "Ah, good morning, Tooth. I trusted you had good sleep?"

Tooth looked over at him, nodded, looked away and then realized what he was wearing. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked over back at Marcus, who was turned around, talking with Phil over plans. He then noticed Tooth staring at him out of the corner of his ice blue eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Tooth replied breathlessly. She turned around and gulped, her cheeks flushed to the color of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

Marcus looked at her for a moment, worried for a moment. Then he turned back to talking to Phil. Bunnymund looked over at Tooth and whistled.

Tooth sighed and glared at Bunny.

"I have an idea!" Cupid exclaimed, hopping up.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Well, can we have a picnic?" Cupid asked. "There's nothing better to do."

North smiled. He, Jack, and Cupid seemed to have a father- daughter and son relationship. "_Da, _that's a good idea."

"LIKE MY ORANGE PEANUT HAIR CANDLE!" Brownie shrieked menially.

Marcus pointed his wand and said, "_Confundo."_

Brownie sat there, her face blank for a second. Then she ran to the wall and asked, "What was I thinking about? Are you a WAFFLEMAN? WHY DOES SLENDER MAN HAVE AN ALLERGY TO POTATOES AND CHALK?! I want seafood, and PEANUT BUTTERY SOMBREROS!" Then she ran out of the room, singing, "That's what makes my circus banana do Harlem Style".

All just stood there. Then Heather broke the silence by saying, "Well, shall we go to Bunny's Warren?"

_MUCH LATER…._

At the Warren, Sophie was chasing around a few googies, who were all playfully running away from the little girl.

Jamie bit into his sandwich. Hmm, it was peanut butter and grape jelly. Speaking of grape jelly, Brownie smudged it all over her face and yelled, "I AM NOTHING OF PIE WITH COMPUTER ZOOM INS!" The she ran around and fell into one of the paint ponds. Now, she was green, purple, and knocked out.

"Okay," North said, "that's a… little strange…"

"Naw, mate," Bunny said, traumatized. "That's creepy."

Meanwhile, Tooth was underneath a cherry blossom tree, reading a book. Her mini fairies, their teeny stomachs full, were all asleep.

"You know, I haven't had picnic in long time."

Tooth looked up, and saw Marcus, standing right besides her. He smiled. "May I sit with you?"

Tooth nodded. "Go ahead."

"I won't ever forget it," he said as he sat beside her, resting his hand on his knee. He smiled at the distant memory. "My mother taught me how to actually read Russian a bit on that picnic. And I tried to hold my papa's sword-" he chuckled- "and it was so heavy, I fell down."

Tooth laughed.

Marcus paused. "Then… when I was seventeen…." He looked down, clearly sad.

Tooth closed her book completely. "I know how it feels to miss family," she said. "Both of my parents…" she looked down and felt tears coming to her eyes.

Tooth felt a gentle, warm strong hand take hers. "I am sorry," Marcus said softly.

Tooth looked at her hand and realized Marcus was holding it, and he was smiling sadly, yet there was comfort in his eyes. He gently wrapped his strong arms around Tooth.

Bunnymund was watching the whole affair. He grinned as he thought, _Oh, how fun it will be to tease Tooth about this._

"Bunny, Bunny!" Sophie raced over and hugged Bunnymund's leg. "Can we play games?" she asked.

Heather walked over. "Now, Sophie…"

"Oh, c'mon, Heather. I don't mind." He bent down to Sophie. "So, ya wanna plat a game, eh?"

Sophie nodded vigorously.

"Okay… hide and seek tag!" Bunny tagged Heather. "Tag! She's it!"

"Oh, ye don't want to challenge an Irish lass, good sir," Heather said, racing after Bunny.

Jack, who was talking with Susan, held up his staff so Bunny tripped, and Heather landed on top of Bunny. Guess what? Both of their noses were touching.

Heather turned a lovely shade of scarlet, as well as Bunny.

North walked over. He gaped at them, then crossed his arms. In a mischievous tone, he asked, "Tell me, did I miss something?"

Bunny got up, a crimson now staining his tufts of fur. "Well, your son is hittin' up on Toothy!"

North looked at where Bunny was pointing and gaped when he saw his son hugging the Tooth Fairy.

"YETIIIIISSS!" North shouted, racing off.

"North, wait!" Susan yelled, flying after North. North's hat landed in Jack's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate," Bunny exclaimed, hopping in front of North. "It's not like they're gonna get married-"

"Married?! YETIIIIIIISSSS!" North ran faster than Michal Jordan on the basketball court.

Bunny slapped his forehead. "Well, that failed," Susan muttered.

"Eh," Jack said, walking over, wearing North's hat. "Let him have a little fun."

_**I just found an idea in the comments from TimeLady945, about suggesting a picnic and/ or some fluff moments. So, thank you for the idea.**_

_**And thanks again to those who wished me a happy birthday!**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_

_**P.S.: There's a button that wants to be used, it's called the review button.**_

_**IT WANTS TO BE A HAPPY LITTLE BUTTON, SO PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPY!**_


	15. Not engaged and a little MarcusxTooth

_**Hi, guys. I hope you like this chapter.**_

**Chapter 15: They are NOT Engaged!**

The Guardians transported back to the workshop, where North jumped onto his feet and ran off.

"NORTH, MATE, WAIT!" Bunny was now hopping after North.

North, on the other hand, was running around vigorously, as if he drank twenty cups of hot chocolate, yelling, "_Moy syn zhenitsya*!"_

Bunny made a hole beneath the legendary Santa, and North fell in and got stuck. "Oh! BUNNY! I need to tell my yetis the wonderful news!"

"NORTH, MATE-"

"BUNNY, LET ME OUT!" North yelled.

" NORRRRRRTTTTTHHHHHH!" Bunny and Jack shrieked.

North winced at the sound of his fellow Guardians shrieking. "OW! THAT IS PAINFULL!"

"North. Shut. Your. Bloody. Trap." Bunny seethed.

North then decided to shut his mouth.

"Now, listen, North," Jack said. "Marcus and Tooth- they are not- NOT- engaged. If they were, they'd tell us."

North's shoulders slumped as Bunny pulled North out of the hole he was stuck in. "Drat." North sighed.

"But," Bunny said, stepping forward, "They may. Someday."

North looked hopeful. "Someday?"

"I'd bet my ol' life on it. And- maybe-" Bunny shifted paws- "Ya may- _ya just may- _have grandkids."

North's eyes widened.

"Some that can fly," Jack cheerfully added.

North's jaw dropped open.

"And- not to mention," Cupid finished, "have a great taste in music."

North's bewildered expression changed into a huge smile.

Marcus came in. "Papa, how are-"

North grabbed his son and kissed him on both cheeks. Then North ran into the library, where Tooth was reading. He grabbed Tooth, kissed her on both cheeks, and ran out, yelling, "_YA sobirayus' imet' vnukov**!"_

Marcus looked confused. "I'm not going to have children anytime soon."

Bunny shrugged. "Don't look at me. He just went…. Crazy."

…**.**

Cupid, Bunny and Jack snuck into Tooth's room, so that they could experiment something.

Jack whispered to the sleeping fairy, "Sugar cookies…"

Tooth muttered something, and rolled in her sleep.

"Chocolate syrup," Bunny snickered.

Tooth cringed in her sleep.

"Lots and LOTS OF CHOCOLATE SYRUP!" giggled Cupid.

Tooth whimpered and looked like she was almost about to wake up.

"Toothpaste…" whispered Cupid.

Tooth snuggled under her comforters.

Jack whispered- oh so silently- in a singsong voice, "Marcus..."

Tooth let out a happy sigh. Bunny grinned evilly, and whispered, "Imagine, the two of you, underneath the Moonlit and starry sky."

Jack whispered, "He has you in his arms to keep you from getting cold. You feel safe and warm." Then he looked at Cupid.

Cupid finished, "Suddenly, he pulls back, but he doesn't let go. He just stares into your violet eyes, and you stare into his crystal clear, ice- blue eyes. You close your eyes, and- a second later- his lips are pressed up against yours!"

If Tooth was a liquid, she would evaporate.

"And when he's done," Bunny whispered, "You rub your fingers through his black hair."

The mischievous Guardians left Tooth to this lovely vision.

_**Sorry this was so short. TT2 wants to go on a date with Rikki- her drawing tablet. BADLY.**_

_**Oh, and-**_

_***= My son is getting married**_

_****= I am going to have grandkids**_

_**Any other requests? I felt like adding a little bit more of MarcusxTooth. It's my favorite shipping. And I've never figured out why.**_


	16. Wake- Up Call

_**Aright…. So, first off, my Kindle Fire HD is all jacked up! It keeps on deleting pictures, and it even won't let me check my FanFiction account! Sorry, it annoys me like a splinter under skin- it's stuck there, and it's hard to get out. I want to get it checked, but my grand mom has the receipt for it!**_

_**Sorry about that little inconvenient moment, but I HAD to let it out. Anyways, I will update!**_

Ch. 16: Wake- Up Call

The next day, on North's round elevator, North was standing on it, going to awaken the Guardians. The first stop- Bunny.

Bunny was thumping his foot, faster that Thumper on that _Bambi _movie. "Oi," he mumbled in his sleep, "get outta me 'ome, mate. Ya don' race me to a challenge?" (Yes, Bunny mixed up the words.) "I'll bet yer scared, ya bloody lump of dust bunnies."

"Bunny," North whispered, but Bunny continued to mumble.

"Oh, yeah?" Bunny continued. "So, if ya lose, what do I get?" Bunny's nose twitched.

"Bunny," North sighed. "Wake UP!" North shouted.

North decided to go and wake up Jack, so he got Jack, who used his hoodie as a pillow. Apparently, Jack wasn't in the big comfy bed, but the boy just so happened to be sleeping on one of the rafters above North's head. North climbed up and shook the winter elf awake. "Huh? What?" Jack mumbled sleepily. Then he saw who was waking him up- his father figure. "Oh." Jack grinned as sleepily as he felt. "Hiya, North."

"_Da_, hi, Jack. Do you know how to wake up Bunnymund? He sleeps heavier than rock," North greeted.

The offer seemed to wake up Jack, who floated off the rafter (much unlike North, who simply jumped without managing to hurt himself) and tugged on his hoodie. "Okay," he said. "Fortunately for you, _I _know how to wake up Bunny."

North and Jack walked into Bunny's room. Jack leaned over Bunny and whispered, "Bunny…. I'm about to make it snow on your egg hunts..."

Bunny snorted in his sleep.

Jack thought a little more. "Bunny, I can make you fly. AAH! BUNNY! AN EVIL NIGHTMARE! Ohhhhh… gllack." He made a face.

Bunny didn't wake up.

North blinked. "I thought you could wake him up."

Jack quickly shushed North. "Bunny, Sandy's hyper on lattes." A long paused followed, as well as an evil idea. "Bunny, Heather's being mugged."

"Oh….WHHHHAAAAAATTTT?!" Bunny hopped up, boomerang at the ready, looking around swiftly. "WHOWAHTWHENWHEREPIE! NORRRRRTTTHHHHHHH!" Bunny leaned into North's face. "HEATHER'S BEIN' MUGGED! WEGOTTAGOHELPHER! DON'T WORRY, HEATHER, I'M COMIN' TO HELP YA!" Bunny ran into the wall instead A painting of a yak that Brownie put up there three days ago fell on Bunny's face, making it look like he was a Pooka-lope. "OOMPH!"

That's where Jack burst out into fits and fits of laughs. And it's there when Bunny realized what the heck was going on. "FRRRRROOOOOOSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!" Bunny was clearly infuriated.

Bunny bolted after Jack, who somehow woke up his cousin, and now the two were singing as they flew in circles, "BUNNY'S GOT A CRUSH! BUNNY'S GOT A CRUSH!"

"WHEE!" Jack cheered.

"LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!" Cupid chuckled.

"Oh," Bunny shouted, "You two are about to see STARS go 'round, I promise!"

North decided to leave the three to their chase, and wake up his son and Heather (The Believers were already back home.)

North poked his head into Marcus's room. He heard his son's soft, gentle breathing from inside the darkness of the room. North smiled as he tiptoed in to awaken his son. The kind- hearted North stood there, staring at his son, remembering the times when his beautiful wife, Lucinda, used to sing little Marcus to sleep, while North stood there, listening to the soft, gentle tune:

_See her as she flies  
Golden sails across the skies  
Close enough to touch  
But careful if you try  
Though she looks as warm as gold  
The moon's a harsh mistress  
The moon can be so cold_

Once the sun did shine  
And Lord it felt so fine  
The moon a phantom rose  
Through the mountains and the pine  
And then the darkness fell  
The moon's a harsh mistress  
It's hard to love her well

I fell out of her eyes  
I fell out of her heart  
I fell down on my face, yes I did  
And I tripped and I missed my star  
And I fell and fell alone  
The moon's a harsh mistress  
The sky is made of stone

The moon's a harsh mistress  
She's hard to call your own

North smiled at the memory. The words weren't the truth, but it was a beautiful song. _I suppose that's what inspired him to write music, _he thought. Then North's smile faded. He glanced at a familiar portrait he had suddenly drawn out of- and always kept in- his coat pocket: A portrait of a younger North- who, at the time, looked quite dapper- with his arm clamped around a young, beautiful woman, with raven black hair, crystal blue eyes that reflected happiness and peace, and a white smile. North carefully caressed the young woman in the picture. "I have not forgotten you, Lucinda," he whispered. "I never will, in this immortal life. If you were here, you'd be proud." Then again, who could've forgotten Lucinda? The way she smiled, her nose crinkling when she laughed, her laughter like the melody of the world…

He smiled sorrowfully at the portrait before forcing it to the duty of putting it back in his coat pocket. Then he shook his son awake. "Marcus?"

Marcus rolled over to look up at his father and smiled. "Oh, papa," he yawned. Marcus sat up, the comforters falling off his chest. It was then confirmed to all you viewers: Marcus didn't only have great biceps and triceps and looked great in a muscle shirt, but he look epically HOT when he wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course, North knew this- Marcus was his SON, duh!

North smiled at his son as Marcus climbed out of bed completely, only wearing black loose pants, his mullet slightly disheveled. Marcus seemed to read his dad's mind. "I know you miss mama, and I miss her, too."

North smiled back sorrowfully. "You look exactly like her." North stood up and left to awaken Heather.

Too late- Bunny's shouting and Jack and Cupid's yelps and taunts woke her. "Oh, hiya, North." North nodded cheerfully.

That's when Phil came over, asking in Yeti language for North's opinion on a toy, about the schedule, and why Brownie was singing "Party in the Cheesecake-ay" while the elves were doing Harlem Style and falling out of windows. "_Da, _Phil, just a moment," he said, turning back to the young Irish woman. "Do you mind if you could check on Tooth and wake her up?"

Heather didn't mind. "No," she said chipperly. _**(Chipper means disgustingly cheerful. Thank you, Sandy, for your dictionary.)**_

As Heather walked down the hallway, she heard a noise behind her. "Oh, Sandy." It was, indeed, Sandman, who was just about to go wake up Heather himself. Sandy couldn't help it; he loved Heather like a daughter. Of course, Heather saw him like a dad. Sandy made a picture over his head- a question mark.

"Oh, I was gonna go and wake up Tooth," Heather told him. "Ya wanna come?"

Sandy nodded. The two made their way down the hallway, to Tooth's room.

As soon as the two walked in, they saw only one thing.

"Hey, Tooth-" Heather began.

"I'm a little busy," came Tooth's muffled reply.

Sandy flew out of the room. Heather sighed, walked closer to Tooth's circular bed, and said, "Hey, Tooth, you're makin' out with your pillow."

Tooth woke up completely. She realized what she was hugging, then she threw it across the room.

Fortunately, Heather caught it, walked over to Tooth's bed, and asked, "were you havin' a good dream?"

Tooth's face turned a rosy red. "Erm…"

That's when it flashed to Heather faster that lightning. "Aww," she squealed, "Tooth, you have a _crush!"_

"Crush?" Cupid flew in, clearly interested. "Who's the lucky fellow, Tooth?"

"Well," Tooth said, nervously brushing a feather out of her eyes. "He's…. um…."

"Is it Bunny?" Heather asked.

"No," Tooth admitted.

"North?"

"Of course not!"

"My cousin?" Cupid asked.

Of course, Tooth had gotten over Jack at least after the second chapter of this story. "No."

"Wait…." Heather paused. "Marcus?"

Tooth nervously rubbed her arm, and all her fairies sighed dreamily and/ or swooned and fainted. "Ummm…"

"Aww, Tooth likes-"Tooth covered Cupid's mouth- "Mmm-hmm! Hmmmmm…. Hmmm…"

Tooth quickly uncovered cupid's mouth. "No." She spoke a little too quickly, though, so both girls know the answer.

_**So, yeah… I used a Josh Groban song as Marcus's lullaby. Don't blame me, it's a really good song.**_

_**Okay, my older sister is practically about to bite my head off if I don't let her on. So, anyone have any good story ideas of what I should do next?**_


	17. What to Do on an Elevator

_**Yeah…. SPRING BREAK, I LOVE YOU! Okay, TT2 wanted me to do this in list form, so… anymore suggestions, please feel free to leave some in the comments. (I got a REALLY good one last week, and I'll do that one later.)**_

_**OKAY, QUIET! ROLL 'UM!**_

What The Guardians do on…. **THE ELEVATOR.**

All was normal in North's workshop…. until Jack and Cupid got on the awesome Christmas ornament- shaped elevator with a list of what to do on it, that is.

Jack made the wise decision to Shave.

Cupid whistled the first seven notes of 'It's A Small World After All' incessantly.

Jack grinned and called the physic hotline and asked if they knew what floor he was on.

When the rest of the Guardians got on (including Susan) they got caught up in the game, too, starting with Bunny doing Tai Chi.

Susan tapped on Jack's shoulder and then acted like she didn't do it.

Sandy brought along a chair.

North invited everyone to have a group hug and ended up crushing a few people's ribs.

Babytooth sat on Jack`s head and continuously knitted a scarf. (It turned out very long.)

Tooth pulled out a purse and whispered to her fairies in it, "Have enough air in there?"

Cupid was standing in the corner, facing the wall, not talking to anyone.

North was smiling widely at Tooth, and when she gave him an odd look, he announced, "I'm wearing new socks."

Brownie sang "Ring! Ring!" She pulled out a banana and yelled into it, "Hello?" and started talking about the price of how many purple waffles could stick onto the ceiling.

Bunnymund pulled on a long black robe with a hood and announced in a hallow tone, "It's time."

Sandy got artsy and doodled with dreamsand.

Brownie proposed to every yeti that got on, only to get a good bonk on the head for every reply.

North sat in Sandy's chair and knitted a fluffy sweater.

Jack said to Bunny, "Guess what?" Jack repeated this over and over until Bunny answered angrily, "WHAT?!" Jack looked offended and replied, "I was only asking a question." Then he turned to Tooth and Susan and started talking about how Bunny should control his temper.

Brownie attempted to dig for treasure, only to get a huge bonk on her head.

Bunny moaned, "Oh, no. Stupid bloody motion sickness!"

Tooth said "I wonder what these do…" and she pressed a button. She acted like she was shocked, then she smiled and went back to resume clicking the buttons like a maniac.

Susan dropped a pen and waited for Phil to bend over to pick it up, then she said, "That's MINE!"

Phil swatted at flies that didn't exist.

Jack made explosion noises every time Tooth pressed a button.

Cupid pointed at one of the walls and yelled, "Look! A llama!"

Sandy made name- tags to everyone on the elevator. Brownie wore hers upside- down on her forehead.

North gladly said hello to everyone and asked them if they could call him Admiral.

Jack tried to start a sing along.

Bunny sang "Mary had a little lamb" while his fingers moved swiftly across the buttons panel.

North tried to listen to the walls with a stethoscope.

Jack and cupid did this whole thing while wearing trench coats, fedoras, and sunglasses.

…

They finally reached the top floor, where Marcus was standing, and holding sheet music he had just composed. When everyone got off, Marcus gave them an odd look and stepped onto the elevator. But, as he did, his fingers breezed past Tooth's, making her turn the loveliest shade of pink.

…_**.Oooohhhh Kay, that **_**was**_** kinda odd. But TT2 wanted me to do this, and I was really bored, so….. anyone have any more ideas? Please?**_


	18. Into the Open Air

_**Hey, guys! RylanWaterbender here, and I am (what else) typing up a new chapter! I am dedicating it to: Dude! Thank you for your brilliant idea of FrostFlake (SusanSnowflakexJack.) I will use it in this chapter, and make it a song fic, if you don't mind!**_

Ch. 18: Into The Open Air

Susan Snowflake was watching Sophie and Jamie build a snowman with Pippa and Monty. Suddenly, a snowball hit Jamie in the face. "OH!" The little boy fell down and glared at Pippa. With an evil grin, Jamie grabbed a snowball and hit Pippa in the face, making her loose balance.

"Jamie Benett, you are cruel!" Pippa laughed. Of course, she was teasing.

Then, from nowhere, a full ammo of snowballs came from behind Jamie and hit Pippa and Monty. "OMNOF!"

Jamie turned around and grinned from ear to ear. "Jack!"

Jack was standing there, laughing.

_This love, it is a distant star_

_Guiding us home wherever we are_

"Snow day!" laughed the teen, hitting Jamie in the face. Jamie fell down. Sophie raced behind her snow fort.

_This love, it is a burning sun_

_Shining a light on the things that we've done_

_I tried to speak to you every day_

Susan snuck behind Sophie, but then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jack with an evil grin on his face. He then his Susan in the face with a snowball. "HEY!"

"Catch me if ya can!" Jack teased as he took off to the sky.

_But each word we spoke, the wind blew away_

Susan took off after him, laughing as well, creating snowballs and throwing them at him. Jack flipped as he dodged them, then turned around to taunt her. But she hit him square in the face.

_Could these walls come crumbling down?_

_I want to feel my feet on the ground_

_And leave behind this prison we share_

_Step into the open air_

"Oh, you are going to pay for that," chuckled Jack. But Susan was already making a dive to the lake, with Jack hot on her heels. They both landed at opposite edges of the frozen lake, and both continued their fight.

_How did we let it come to this? _

_What we've just tasted we've somehow still missed._

Jack his behind a tall oak.

"Come out from there, Frost!" Susan yelled cheerfully. A small flurry of snow started falling as Susan snuck over to the opposite side of the lake, to the oak where Jack was hiding. Or where she thought he was hiding.

_How will it feel when this day is done?_

_And can we keep what we've only begun?_

"GOTCHA!" Jack's voice made Susan turn around, and she suddenly found her wrist held by none other than Jack.

_And now there walls come crumbling down_

_And I can feel my feet on the ground_

"Wha-? How?" Susan started.

"Meh," Jack shrugged, grinning his famous mischievous grin. "I'm just that good." Then, with a short pause, he added, "You have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my 340 years." He brushed a wisp of orange hair from Susan's face. His fingers barely touched her cheek; they felt cold and soft. Then he moved his hand to behind her neck.

_Can we carry this love that we share?_

_Into the open air_

Susan caught her breath, and realized she was looking straight into Jack's ice colored eyes. She dropped her snowball and her hand moved to his shoulder. Jack's smile, making Susan smile back. Then, with surprise, Jack leaned forward the slightest bit, making her eyes close. Jack's eyes closed as well. Susan felt Jack's cool peppermint breath breeze past and his nose up against hers...

_Into the open air_

_Into the open air_

_Into the open air..._

"FROSTY!" Bunny's voice rang out.

Jack's eyes opened wide as both hands flew from Susan's wrist and her neck. He snapped his head up, making Susan's eyes flash open. "Bunny," he muttered.

Bunnymund hopped over and pointed a finger at Both of them. "You two... making it snow... IN MARCH!?" Bunny roared furiously.

Jack grinned at Bunny. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Jack leaned on his staff, cocking his eyebrow.

Bunny grumbled something. And he tapped his foot.

"WHOA!" Jack fell down into a rabbit hole, but he zipped back up with ease and froze Bunny's head in an ice block.

"AAUGH!" Bunny tackled Jack, who simply shot up into the air like a rocket.

"Careful where you land, Bunny," snickered Jack. He bolted off. Bunnymund just grumbled as he created a rabbit hole and hopped down it, continuing the pursue after Jack Frost.

Susan smiled as she watched Jack fly off, her cheeks partially aflame.

_This love, it is a burning sun..._

_**...**_

_**Well, OK, I have a feeling some fangirls will probably delete this story off of Favorites and/ or Story Alerts.**_

_**Anyways, I am thinking of a Sled Ride next. After that, I am fresh out of ideas. Any help? Please?**_


	19. Sleigh Ride

_**Anyways, I am just sittin' here, doin' nothin'.**_

_**Yes, I am using bad grammar. I will type up the next chapter; thank you, LovePuppy316! I am using your idea in this chapter!**_

Chapter 19: Sleigh Ride

Jack was hiding away from Bunnymund. And where was he hiding?

Right above Bunny's head.

Yup, and Bunny hasn't seen me yet, Jack thought cheerfully. He was hiding for making it snow in Bunny's Warren- and for turning Bunny's carrot into powdery snow. One thing that Jack was sure about- Bunny had the greatest expressions in the world.

That's where Brownie ran in, tossing cheese balls at some of the yetis. "AAAAANNNNDDDD THE MAGICAL WAFFLE IS A NINJA!" she sang out, breaking one of North's windows.

North rushed in, holding his swords. "_Shostakovich! _What in Russia's name is going on!?"

Brownie pointed at Rob the Elf. "He was a waffle!"

Rob stopped licking a chocolate chip cookie and looked at Brownie. "Eh?"

North blinked. "_Nyet, _he was one of my bandits..." he then turned and walked away.

Bunny picked up Brownie and mumbled, "I've had enough' ah ya, ya littl' boofhead."

"What?" Jack asked.

"That's the Aussie term for idiot, Frosty," Bunny mumbled. Then he realized something: "WHOA! Frosty! How'd you-"

"I was above your head the whole time, smart one."

"Grrr..." Bunny growled at Jack, signaling that the pursue was about to begin.

North came in again at that moment, pulling on his coat and grabbing his hat. "Come on! We are going on sleigh ride!"

Bunny gulped. "W- why?"

"Reindeer need to stretch their legs, and you all are coming with me."

Bunny paled. "Oh... crickey..."

Cupid grinned. "What's wrong, Bunny?" she teased. "Scared of losing your carrots?"

Bunny glared Cupid down. "No! An' I ain't gonna loose 'em!"

"You sure about that, Peter Cottontail?" teased Jack, leaning forward to Bunny.

"Yup!" Bunny scoffed. "I got over it a long time 'go, Frosty!"

**...**

Truth was, Bunny only _thought _he got over it.

Apparently, now- to prove our doubts- Bunny was turning a little green as soon as the sled set off. He whimpered slightly and clutched on to the sides of the sleigh.

North looked up. "Where's Tooth? Did she not want to come?"

Cupid shook her head. "No, she was just tired. Give her some rest."

Jack's famous evil grin spread across his face at once. "Hey, Bunny, remember this?" Jack stood on the edge of the sleigh.

Bunny glared daggers at Jack. "Rack off, ya show pony!"

"Hey, just sayin'," Jack laughed as he hopped off back into his seat.

Susan stood on the edge. "It is a pretty view."

Jack sighed an un- Jacky sigh. "Yes," he replied dreamily, "she is..." Susan turned to Jack and blinked, yet you could barely note a slight flush to her face. "It is!" Jack yelped, saving himself just in time. "I- I mean..." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "the view... it's breathtaking."

Su nodded and hopped back into her seat.

"GUESS WHAT ELSE IS BREATH TAKING!" Brownie popped her head out of the back of the sled.

North turned around, his eyes widening. "_Rimsky- Korsakov!" _he gasped. "I thought I left you back at the Pole in basement!"  
"Well," Brownie shrieked, "What if Robbie let me out?!"

"I locked him up too!"

"Well, that's that! The cheese waffle let me out!" Brownie grabbed the reins and yanked.. The reindeer turned and swiveled back through the tunnel, back to the stables.

"AHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"STOP!" North shouted, amidst all the screaming. Fortunately, the reindeer pulled to a stop just before crashing into one of the stable walls at the sound of their master's voice. Everyone glared at Brownie. Thirteen seconds later, Bunny hopped out of the sleigh and puked into a random paper bag. Jack grinned evilly.

"You owe me three," Jack said. Bunny grumbled, then handed Jack three mint Oreos. As Jack munched, he enjoyed the show of the yetis and North pursuing Brownie, who was singing "The Toast Song".

Marcus came in through the main stable doors at that moment, pointed his wand, and yelled, _"Silencio!"_

Brownie was now mouthing the lyrics, while North and the yetis all tied Brownie up and threw her into the basement.

_**...**_

_**So... I had nothing better to do. I got TT2 to read this, and now she is 'wallowing'. I guess it's okay to say you want to hug me. Or throw me off a cliff. Or both.**_

_**OK, guys, now I am just OUT OF IDEAS. Please help. And thanks for reading! Stay tuned! ; P**_


	20. More of a SHORT episode

_**Yo, guys! I will type up the next chapter of **_**Spare Time **_**now. It was once in a one- shot of ToothxMarcus called **_**Violet Sunset. **_**But, to make it a little easier, I will retype it on here, and a little different as well. So, in the wonderful words of Dr. Who, "ALLONS-Y!"**_

Chapter 20: More of a SHORT episode of events

Marcus was sitting at his desk, pen in hand, glasses on, studying sheet music, thinking about changing it a bit. "Hmm..." he mused quietly, scratching out a small part and re- writing it.

North came in to check on his son. "How are you?" He patted his son's shoulder.

Marcus looked up at his papa and smiled weakly, but he also looked very tired. "_Da, _Papa, I am fine." But he put down his pen and rubbed his temples.

North gently patted his son's shoulders. "Maybe you should take your carpet out for a stretch," he suggested.

"Good idea." Marcus stood up and smiled at his Papa. "I will see to that right now." He wiped off his classy glasses. "Thank you Papa," Marcus said, as he left the room.

_**OH MI GOSH GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY! I have a really really REALLY important statewide test coming up! So, what should I do for the second part of this little adventure?**_


	21. Magic Carpet Ride and a Surprise

_**So, yeah, I'm under quite some stress right now. A REALLY important math test is coming up Monday. And I'm horrid at math, so please pray or hope I pass. Anyways, I'm not going down without a chapter!**_

Chapter 21: A Magic Carpet Ride and A Surprise

"...Second premolar, 320 Wallaby Avenue, Sydney, Australia." Tooth was soaring around while giving commands to some of her mini fairies, who were nodding and flittering around, exchanging lost baby teeth for gold coins, quarters, or other forms of currency and addresses. Tooth pointed in an opposite direction without looking. "Central incisor, 2410 Main Street, Moscow, Russia-"

"Aye, Captain," joked a familiar voice. One voice that made Tooth's heart tap dance and her face heat up. She turned around and saw-

"M-Marcus!" Tooth gasped for air. Or, at least, felt as if she was. "I- I'm sorry... it's just that-"

Marcus gently held up a strong hand to stop her. "It's fine. You had no idea I was here, _da?_"

Tooth slowly nodded. "Then," Marcus stepped foreword, so now he was only a foot away from Tooth, "it was alright." He looked up at the Tooth Fairy and smiled, looking straight into her eyes.

Tooth's lungs felt as if they couldn't gather enough oxygen, and an extreme high heat blossomed into her cheeks. But Tooth forced herself to swallow it back and tried to focus on another subject at hand. "How did you get here?"

Marcus' smile faded. "Oh, you didn't want to see me?" He looked a little hurt.

"N-no, it's just that..." Tooth hesitated. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Marcus pulled away from her as he took a few steps backwards towards the edge of the palace. "Then... farewell." He closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest... and fell off backwards.

"NO!" Tooth shrieked. She flew over to the rim, trying to glance over the edge. Suddenly, Marcus' head popped up!

"WHAT?!"

Tooth was agog. "How'd... how did you-?"

Marcus chuckled as he flew up on an elegant, elaborately woven carpet colored with certain colors of violet, dark blue, a little crimson, and gold. "A magic carpet," he said, smiling widely.

"Oh," Tooth gasped. She'd only heard of them in legends and other fairytales, but she'd never seen one until now. "It's... it's beautiful." Hesitantly, she reached up and stroked it.

"Would you like a ride on it?" Marcus smiled gently, holding his hand out to Toothania.

Tooth nervously and shyly brushed a feather out of her eyes, feeling a strong glow crawl upon her cheeks. "Yes..." She placed her hand in his, and- for the first time- noticed how delicately her hands fit into his strong, warm ones. Marcus gently pulled her on.

"Are you ready?" he questioned, cocking his brow. In Tooth's opinion, that made her spine tingle and her chest feel as if it was way too hard to contain her beating heart.

"Yes," she breathed, "... why?"

"Well," Marcus smirked, "I can't help but notice _you _are holding on tightly to me."

It was true- Tooth was gripping onto Marcus tightly. "Oh, I..." Tooth paused, starting to slip her delicate hands off his broad shoulders. But Marcus smiled down at her.

"_Nyet, _it's alright." He pulled her closer, so her head was resting against his chest. "Hold on tight." Tooth didn't need to be told twice.

The moment those words came out of Marcus, the carpet swooped off swiftly into the nighttime sky, high above the clouds. Tooth shivered. Marcus looked down at her in concern. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Tooth nodded. Marcus, with a smile, pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Won't you get cold?" Tooth wondered as she pulled the edges of the cloak around her tighter.

"No," came his response, "I am Russian. I will be fine." He then somehow produced a thermos out of thin air, with a wave of his wand, of course. "Tea?" Tooth nodded. Marcus carefully poured her some and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Tooth was halfway through a sip when she stopped. It suddenly hit her... the cloak, the tea... "Marcus?"

"_Da_?"

"Did... did you plan this, by any chance?" Tooth looked up at him.

Marcus acted as if he was surprised. "Why would I do that?" he asked, with barely a hint of a smile across his face. He paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Well... maybe." He then looked up at the Moon. "Oh, it's getting very late."

"How late is it?" Tooth put her tea down.

"Not very," came his response. "I can still make it home. I have one of Papa's globes."

"Oh," Tooth nodded. "Alright." She turned to fly away.

"Tooth...?"

Tooth turned around. "Yes?" She turned around and slightly lowered herself till she was only five inches off the ground.

Marcus said nothing as he walked towards her. He took a grip on her shoulders and stared _deep _into her eyes. Then, he did something Tooth had secretly been dreaming about, but not expecting. Tooth's eyes widened as Marcus actually kissed her- _flat. On. The. Mouth._. Although the brief moment was only two seconds, it felt like forever to Tooth. Marcus gently pulled away. He smiled at her, then leaped back onto the carpet, smashing the globe to the ground and flying through it, only looking back at her one more time.

Tooth was dizzy and breathless. She found herself whooping and yelling and flying around like crazy only moments after he was gone. Then she landed back onto the ground, even more breathless. But, as Tooth went to bed, she didn't notice it, but- she was walking.

_**Yeah... I felt like typing a sweet, Tooth/ Marcus moment. Hope ya liked it! Hoppy Easter! ; p**_


	22. I was Bored The Name says it all

_**Yeah... anyways, I am doing this, because I AM OUT OF INSPIRATION AND NEED HELP WITH IDEAS PLEASE HELP AAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

_**So, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 22: I Was Bored**

**The next** morning, in the North pole, Jack was busy, playing checkers with his cousin. Cupid leaned back, her feathered wings flapping with content as he let out a sigh and the famous Frost smug smile. "Your turn." Jack moved his king.

"Checkmate," he announced with a tone of satisfaction, leaning back and returning the smile.

"Hey!" Cupid's satisfaction dissolved into shock and then to anger. "That was an illegal, uncoordinated, floozy, sad, VERY not nice move!" She stood up, pointing a finger at her cousin, who grinned a hint wider.

"Well, that's what checkers is, isn't it?"

Cupid's face and mind went blank. "Oh. Right." She sat back down. "Sorry."

But Jack didn't hear her. Why? Because, he was thinking about that day at the frozen pond... he couldn't get Susan's gentle, beautiful, topaz eyes out of her head. The way she laughed... her perfect smile... the smoothness of her skin when he touched her cheek and her neck...

_Ugh. I'm an idiot. _Jack thought grumpily, only to see Cupid staring at her cousin, obviously confused. "What are you-"

"Don't ask," Jack muttered, throwing both arms in the air.

"LALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brownie ran down the hall with her- um... elf minions, when Bunnymund came hopping down the hallway, on his way to the warren. She leaned in his face and shrieked, "SOMEMADCOWPLACEDARUSSIANBANANAONMYLAVALAMPWINDOWS TILLANDIWILLGETALEXANDERRYBACKTOEATALLTHEPEANUTWAF FLESINTHETOATERWAFFLEFROZENEGGSECTIONWHEREROBBIE'S PANTSARTELALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Um.." Bunny backed away _slowly_, personally hoping she didn't eat 28 Pixie Stix for breakfast and a cupcake for dessert. He hopped down, to the Warren, just for a little time to himself.

Obviously, he kind of didn't get what he was hoping for.

Brownie came over, slurping a lot, LOT of Pepsi. She stood there for a moment. Thirty seconds later, she was literally a blur, zooming around the Warren, screaming things like "DON'T YOU FIND THIS ANNOYING!" or "I FOUND PIKACHU!" or "CALMING THE FRYING PAN!" only stopping to try to eat a butterfly. However, she set off after it, even though the hill led to a green river of paint, where Brownie seemed to defy the Warren's Rules of Gravity for at least five seconds. Then she fell in. Bunny sighed, slapped Brownie, and tied her up into a straight jacket. "I guess I was jinxed," he mumbled.

"YO BANANA HAD A SKYWALKER DISCO WITH A DINOSAUR PLAYING GOLF WITH PHIL'S SINK!" Brownie singsonged. Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

**MEANWHILE... **

Heather walked over to North. "North?"

"_Da?"_ North looked up from a thick book and smiled.

"Do ya know where Tooth is? She hasn't come here yet."

Sandy flew over at this moment, smiling sleepily as usual, holding a caramel latte. North handed gave the Irish woman a snow globe. "Take this."

"Thank ye, North." Heather smiled. She paused, just moments after saying, "Tooth Palace." She smashed the globe, thus, creating a swirling portal. Heather glanced at North nervously.

"You walk through it." North gently pushed Heather forward. Sandy followed Heather through the portal and to Tooth's palace just as the portal closed.

Once Heather was there- with Sandy at her side, of course- she walked around for a while. "Sandy!" She looked around. Where could he be? And where was Tooth?

Sandy flew out from a room and motion Heather over. That was what Sandy found- Tooth's room.

Heather had never seen a circular bed in her life, let alone sit on one. But this was what she found. Heather gently shook her fairy friend awake. "Tooth?"

Tooth rolled over. "Oh, Heather!" Tooth sat up faster than Brownie on a cookie... which is what brownie was eating down at Bunny's Warren. But we'll get to that later.

"Are ye okay?" Heather looked down at her friend, who was standing up, starting to stretch.

"Mmm- hmm." Tooth yawned, then looked at Heather and Sandy, who were staring at her feet. "What?"

Sandy pointed. Tooth looked down. _Why are my feet on the ground? _she thought as she said "I guess that's not unusual..."

"NOT unusual?!" Heather practically shrieked. "Did wee children stop believing?!"

"No."

"Then it's unusual!"

_**Hmm... what could be wrong with Tooth? Of course, you all might know, but, I am FRESH out of ideas. Zip, zap, zilch, goose eggs.**_

**Bunny: GOOSE EGGS?!**

**North: Ugh, she was using a metaphor, Rabbit- Man!**

_**Yeah... the book versions are arguing... again. Can you please help me, guys? Leave some ideas while I stop there two from arguing. BYE!**_


	23. Great Minds Dream Alike

_**I GOT THE THIRD BOOK IN THE **_**GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD!**

_**Who knew that North was the original heartthrob before Jack? Heh, heh.**_

_**Ahem. Anyways, I've actually been kinda getting into **_**Assassin's Creed 3. **_**For example, whenever I hear of Bunker Hill, I always think: **_**Assassin's Creed lll. Assassin's Creed lll... AAAUUGGHHH! OVEERWHELMING! **_** Still, continuing!**_

**Chapter 23: Dreaming of Video Games**

"Yaa-hoooo!" Jack whooped like he had won the lottery. Actually, he'd just won the Battle of Bunker Hill mission in _Assassin's Creed 3. _The letters of _MISSION COMPLETE _dashed across the screen of his laptop.

"JACK!" North stuck his head in, dark circles beneath his blue eyes. "People trying to sleep!"

"North!" Bunny's voice came down the hallway. "Shut ya big trap!"

Then Tooth yelled, "Everyone! I am trying to do an important activity that everyone _should _do! It's called sleep! You should try it, like, NOW!"

"HOW ABOUT," Marcus's usually gentle, soothing Russian voice boomed down the hall, "WE ALL GO TO SLEEP!"

Tooth popped her head in the room and glanced at North. "Is your son always like this?"

"Only after long day."

"Ah." Tooth nodded and she went back to bed.

Jack sighed out of satisfaction as he flopped back down onto the couch. Suddenly, staring at the picture of Connor Kenway made his eyelids grow heavy...

_The assassin Jack Frost looked upon the battlefield, where the army was losing to the nightmares. He summoned his hawk over, just before dashing into the good guy's camp. This assassin was wearing a silvery robe with blue outlines, a dark blue sash, and brown pants. On his belt, he carried a silvery tomahawk, a bow with frost on it, a quiver of double- tipped sharp arrows, and a pistol with endless silver, ice- cold bullets._

_"Oi, mate!" A tall, grey rabbit- kangaroo guy marched past. "Ya can't be 'ere, not now!"_

_Jack pushed past him, knocking him over._

_He then leapt over the stony wall of the battlefield, drinking in the sights of the war around him. Many Mini Fairies, googies, elves, and yetis were retreating, and hardly any Nightmares were on the run. Actually, they were riding towards the retreating group. How merciless, Jack thought. Well, _I'll _show them..._

_He rushed onto the battlefield, avoiding every Nightmare riding towards him... running faster than any snowstorm. Then, he spotted him- Pitch Black, the evil general. Their eyes met. Pitch's eyes were filled with evil- icy, cold evil. Jack courageously flipped onto an Nightmare, leapt higher than his own hawk, aimed an arrow- FWANG!- the arrow hit Pitch's shoulder, causing him to fall off of Onyx, his prized Nightmare._

_Jack strode over, pushed Pitch's jacket aside, raised his tomahawk high, and-_

"JACK!"

"AAAUUGGHH WHOWHATWHENWHERETOAST!" Jack jumped up and smacked Bunny's face with his staff.

"Oh, mate! Ya 'it me, right 'ere on the head!" Bunnymund rubbed the top of his head.

Cupid came in, wearing maroon shorts and a light pink shirt- her pajamas. "'Sup?" She strode over to Jack. "Hey, cuz. You won't believe the dream I had last night." She grinned. "I was like, all _Assassin's Creed lll _or something, and Pitch was the bad guy-"

"That was my dream!" Jack hopped up.

Cupid grinned. "Great minds think _and _dream alike, eh, cuz?"

_**Yeah... I'm getting into **_**AClll**_** lately. So, don't be suprised. GTG, I have homework!**_

_**Anyone have good ideas, though?**_


	24. Summer Already?

**Chapter 24: Summer Already?**

"Ahhh..." Bunnymund smiled as he glanced at North's calendar. "Summer is 'ere."

"WHAT?!" Jack sat up, as well as Cupid. "Summer is HERE?!"

"Yay for summer!" Cupid squealed at the same time. Jack stared at his cousin. Cupid stared back at him. "What? A little summer romance is good."

Jack stood up. "Yeah, but it's not good for me! I could melt!"

"Mate, you're in Northern Russia," Bunny pointed out.

"Yeah," Jack countered, "but what if I go and see Jamie? I'll DIEEEE!" Jack flopped down dramatically onto the couch.

Bunny rolled his emerald eyes. "Mate, ya know, ya can jus' freeze yourself."

"But it can be hot in Burgess!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Maybe.."

"Why?"

"'Cause you have heavy fur."

"...Oh. Right."

The two stood for a moment. Then...

"AAAAAAUGH!" The both of them jumped and ran around the room.

North and his son strolled in. "Hmm, and I thought Brownie was nuts." North casually sat down and puffed his pipe.

Marcus whipped out of his sleeve. "_Silencio."_

Bunny and Jack ran around with no voices, only seconds before colliding. And getting knocked out.

_**Okay, I had the last day of school already. And I was bored. Enjoy.**_


	25. The Brownie Fanfic (Pray NOW)

_**Well, since I am out of Inspiration, leave some ideas, PLEASE! Oh, and Brownie will NOT stop bugging me till she writes a fanfiction, so do one thing: PRAY. NOW.**_

Lalalala brown cow of cheez potato tomata banana minions!

I hate mimes and luv wafflez and pie. MAGIC COW AND CLAPPING TILL IT GETS STUFFED INTO A WAFFLE!

_**Oooh- kay, Brownie, go now.**_

YYYEEEA! ELFIES HULA DANCE OUT LIKE BACON FLAVERED SOCKS!

_**... She scares me. So, please leave an Idea or request in the comments. See ya!**_


	26. An Incredibaly Shortie Story

_**Well, I'm here to say that I have no idea of what to do now, and I'm still waiting for the perfect idea for FrostFlake.**_

_**And that I will be gone for this coming week. So, during that time, feel free to come up with some Ideas!**_

_**Sorry, I am out of inspiration... check out **_**A Tale of Two Towns **_**for no reason at all!**_

_**So... Feel free to leave however many comments, and enjoy this little quickie I wrote!**_

Cupid was bored.

Very, very, VVVVVEEERRRRYYY bored...

"LALALALALAAAA!" Brownie danced by.

"BBBRROOWWNIEEEE!" Cupid grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and pinned her to the wall. Walking a few feet backwards, she pulled out her bow, then paused about thirty- nine meters from her. She aimed, took a breath, and-

"Hey, Cuip." Bunny said from behind.

"GYAA!" Cupid's grip flicked away, loosening the arrow. It bounced off the ceiling, against the wall, shot a cookie Phil was eating out of his paw, and hit Rob the elf's foot, who went outside to kiss a snow sculpture.


	27. Game Night for Cousions

_SO SO SO Sorry I haven't updated in forever- I was stumped! And now, please be as kind as to leave an idea or sugesstion in the comments!_

**VIDEO GAME NIGHT?!**

Cupid ran in. "Jack!"

"What?" Jack looked up from his eggnog.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"JACK!"

"WHAT!?"

"Wait, what?" Both cousins stood there.

Then Cupid shrugged. "Anyways, I think we should stay up all night and do stuff, like, ya know, play video games and stuff."

Jack thought before he said one thing: "Let's DO IT!"

_12:00 pm…_

"OBJECTION!" Super attorney Phoenix Wright stood and pointed at a surprised Professor Hershel Layton. Or, at least, on screen.

Cupid giggled. "Good going, cuz! Show that archeologist who is innocent!" She and Jack were playing _Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney. _And they were hyper on Oreos, chocolate, and had their radio on high, now listening to _Bring Me To Life _by Evanescence. "BRIIING MEEE TOOO LIIIIIIFE!" Cupid yelled along.

_Meanwhile…_

Toothania sat up and moaned. "Ohhh….What's that noise?" There was a knock on the door, but Tooth was too tired to answer- she fell face- first into the pillow. Then she heard the door open, soft footsteps across the floor, and felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. Fingers brushed hair out of her eyes tenderly.

Imagine Tooth's surprise when she realized it was Marcus. "Tooth, are you asleep?"

"If I was, I'd be deaf," came Tooth's answer.

Marcus sighed, stood up, and walked out back into the hallway. All of a sudden, everything was quiet…

Truth was, Marcus had cast a sleepy spell on the cousins, and now, the two were on the floor- Jack on his beanbag, and Cupid on the carpet.

The challenge would have to come another time…


End file.
